Zaubererbruder
by Durloth
Summary: KRABAT Krabat und Kantorka können den Müller nicht bezwingen, die Kantorka bezahlt mit dem Leben dafür. Krabat muss erkennen, dass der einzige verbleibende Weg, ihn aus der Knechtschaft zu befreien, fernab der Straßen von Hass und Vergeltung verläuft.
1. Prolog: Verwandlungen I III

**Kurzer Disclaimer:**Alle Rechte an der Geschichte verbleiben bei Otfried Preußler, allein der Handlungsverlauf gehört mir. Die Rechte an den verwendeten Lyrics verbleiben selbstverständlich bei ASP. Danke für's Ausleihen.

[**Vorbemerkung:** Ich weiß, dass dieses erste Kapitel sehr, sehr songtextlastig ist, aber ASPs Lyrics sagen so viel mehr als jede Beschreibung, die ich selbst geben könnte. Die folgenden Kapitel werden allerdings wieder songtextfrei sein, keine Angst. Allerdings möchte der geneigte Leser sich doch bitte den Song einmal anhören, um einen Einblick in die Stimmung zu erhalten. Danke sehr.

Des weiteren muss ich anmerken, dass ich es ASP zu verdanken habe, nun endlich in der Lage zu sein, meine Version vom Tod des Meisters zu schreiben. Mir fehlte jahrelang der dringend notwendige zweite Blickwinkel auf die Legende, den er mir ermöglicht hat. Ja, richtig zwischen den Zeilen gelesen, hiermit erfülle ich mir einen kleinen großen Wunsch, den ich schon hege, als ich mit zwölf den "Krabat" zum siebten Mal gelesen habe. Der "Krabat" ist, ehrlich gesagt, das Buch meines bisherigen Lebens, und ich wage zu hoffen, dass er es noch eine ganze Weile bleiben wird.

Jetzt aber viel Spaß mit der Geschichte.

Song: ASP - Verwandlungen I - III

**Zaubererbruder**

Prolog

Verwandlungen I - III

_Neujahrsabend im Koselbruch. Die Burschen haben den ganzen Tag über schwer geschuftet; sie gehen nach dem Abendessen bald zu Bett. Die Stimmung war schlecht, den ganzen Tag über. Selbstverständlich war vom Meister nichts zu sehen, er hat sich eingeschlossen in seine Kammer. Die Mühle liegt still unter dem Schnee wie unter einem Leichentuch. Nur Krabat ist noch wach, wartet bei der Türe auf die Kantorka. Seine Unruhe lässt ihn zittern. Schließlich hält er es nicht mehr aus; er stürmt auf den Hof hinaus, läuft ihr entgegen, den Weg nach Schwarzkollm hinauf. Er bemerkt nicht den einäugigen Raben auf dem Dach der Mühle, auch der starre Blick des Karpfens im Mühlteich entgeht ihm. Am Waldrand trifft er auf sein Mädchen..._

I - Das Duell

Erwischt! Ertappt!

Setz dich zur Wehr!

Nun zeig, was hab ich dich gelehrt?

Geflüster sei ein Spinnenetz und fang die Turteltäubchen für mich ein!

Klein soll ich werden, eine Maus, und ich schlüpfe durch die Maschen!

Ich bin zum Sprung bereit, und meine Hände sollen Katzentatzen sein!

Spreize die Arme, flieg, ein Spatz und du kannst mich nicht erhaschen.

Gefieder und gen Himmel, jetzt als Habicht bin dir schon zum Greifen nah.

Flügel als Schuppen, als Forelle bin ich schnell dem Griff entwunden.

Mit 700 Zähnen stelle ich als Hecht dir nach; schon bin ich da.

Ans Ufer als Otter, sei kalt und kälter dort im Eis gebunden.

Abrakadabra!

Worte sind Waffen.

Abrakadabra!

Sie können dich zerbrechen.

Abrakadabra!

Ich werd' neu erschaffen.

Abrakadabra!

Ich bin das was ich spreche.

Zersplittert sei das Weihereis, ein Wolfsfell soll mein neuer Mantel sein!

Hauerbewehrt komm' ich als Keiler und zerschmettre deine Knochen.

Als Eibe rag ich auf, so renn dir doch den Schweineschädel an mir ein!

Rufe den Sturm und einen Blitz, um dir deinen Saft zu kochen.

Gewitter kann mir nichts, ich bin ein Feuer das dich mit dem Rauch erstickt.

Packe den Sturmwind und schleud're ihn damit er dich verwehe.

Verrichte mich zur Schlange, dort im hohen Gras entschwinde ich dem Blick.

Stehe als Fackel in der Luft und so werd' ich dich schon sehen.

_Er hat es geschafft. Der Meister ist besiegt. Krabat hat ihn zur Flucht gezwungen. Der Einäugige hat sich zurückgezogen, auch als Falke war es Krabat unmöglich gewesen, ihn zu finden. Er sinkt zu Boden, doch noch bevor er sich in einen Menschen verwandeln kann vernimmt er die heisere Stimme in seinen Gedanken, die er mittlerweile nur zu gut kennt. "Krabat", krächzt sie..._

II - Die Lektion

Gut gekämpft, mit Wort und Tat, mit Hand und Zunge;

Dafür gebührt dir nun der Lohn.

Ja, dafür lernst du heute endlich guter Junge,

Die allerwichtigste Lektion.

Manche Nacht gelang es dir im Buch zu lesen,

Und Spruch um Spruch warst du gestärkt.

Am Tag verhieltst du dich als wäre nichts gewesen,

Und glaubst ich hätte nichts bemerkt.

Durch Worte macht man sich die dunkle Macht zu Diensten,

Doch sie genügen nicht allein.

Denn so tief man eintaucht in die Kunst der Künste,

So schwarz muss man im Innern sein.

Der Koraktor muss die Seele widerspiegeln.

Schau hinein, du wirst erkannt!

Sonst bleibt er nichts als ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln,

Nicht umsonst wird sie die schwarze Kunst genannt.

Wie die Mächtigen es schon seit jeher wissen,

Es gibt immer einen Kniff.

Denn als Guter bist du niemals so gerissen,

Ein Zauberpfeil der immer trifft,

Hilft am Ende nicht die finsterste Intrige,

Und wenn du dich mir nicht ergibst,

Kann ich dich vielleicht auch heute nicht besiegen,

Dann töte ich das was du liebst!

Durch Heidekraut so wie ein Pfeil so unbarmherzig tödlich wenn er trifft!

Gleich bin ich da, nichts mehr stellt sich zwischen mich und meine Beute.

Dort liegt sie hinterm Weidenstrauch, und von den spitzen Zähnen tropft das Gift.

Den falschen Geliebten hast du dir gewählt und darum stirbst du heute!

_Krabats Herz setzt aus, als er die Kantorka zu Boden sinken sieht. Sein Sieg hat ihnen beiden nur den Tod gebracht. Er selbst hat ihr den Tod gebracht. Sie stirbt wegen ihm, wie damals Worschula für Tonda das Leben gelassen hat. Der Meister wird ihm ein weiteres, bitteres Jahr auf der Mühle vergönnen und ihn danach umbringen. Wie er es mit Tonda getan hat. Und mit weiß Gott wievielen noch..._

III - Der Tod

Ich sehe, nur ganz kurz,

Eine Schlange sich fortwinden.

Ich fang dich, noch im Sturz

Und seh das Leben schwinden.

Oh Liebste, bleib bei mir!

Wie soll ich weiterleben?

Du zitterst, und du frierst.

Will dir einen Mantel weben.

Ich flüst're in dein Haar.

Erschaffe zarte Daunen.

Dein Blick ist nicht mehr klar

Und zeigt nur noch Erstaunen.

Ein weißes Federkleid

Um dich drin einzuhüllen,

Ein Gefäß für kurze Zeit

Um die Seele einzufüllen.

Dein Körper ist schon tot,

Doch ich muss ihn weiter wiegen.

Und ich seh' im Abendrot

Einen Schwan zum Himmel fliegen.

_Eine einzelne, weiße Schwanenfeder bleibt in Krabats Händen zurück. Sein Innerstes ist so kalt wie der Schnee, in dem er kniet. Er kann nicht zur Mühle zurück. Jetzt nicht mehr. Doch er muss, er hat gesiegt und nicht der Meister... er muss sie rächen. Kalt brennt der Hass in ihm, als er sich auf den Rückweg macht. _

Die Burschen erwarten ihn verstört, als er die Mühle betritt. Vom Meister fehlt jede Spur. Er stößt die Tür zur Schwarzen Kammer auf, schreit wie wahnsinnig nach ihm, bricht selbst das Schloss zum Zimmer des Meisters, doch die Mühle bleibt still, der Meister antwortet nicht...

Am Neujahrsmorgen finden die Burschen Krabats Bett leer vor, doch nicht er ist es, der für den Meister mit dem Leben bezahlt hat. Merten liegt starr und kalt auf der Pritsche, das Haar zerwühlt und das Gesicht vor Entsetzen verzerrt. Andrusch, der ihn entdeckt hat, zieht ihm die Decke übers Gesicht.

Sie bestatten ihn am folgenden Tag auf dem Wüsten Plan, ohne Pastor und Kreuz, und ohne viel Worte. Der Schnee fängt an, das Grab zuzudecken, sobald es zugeschaufelt ist. Krabat und der Müller bleiben verschwunden bis zum Vorabend des Dreikönigstages. Als sich die Mühle rumpelnd und ächzend in Gang setzt, steht Krabat wieder auf der Schwelle. Sein Haar ist weiß wie frisches Mehl, er sieht gealtert aus. Er verlangt, den Müller zu sprechen, doch der Müller verlacht ihn und sperrt sich in der Schwarzen Kammer ein. Krabat bleibt bis zum nächsten Morgen vor der Tür zur Schwarzen Kammer stehen.

Als die Burschen zum Frühstück aus der Schlafkammer kommen, steht er immer noch dort. Just als auch der letzte von ihnen die Gesindestube betreten hat, reisst der Meister die Tür auf und stößt Krabat um. Der Geselle schreit wie ein Wahnsinniger auf, zerrt sein Beil vom Gürtel und hackt damit auf den Müller ein. Der lacht nur, lacht ein grausames, kaltes Lachen, als ihm die Klinge wieder und wieder ins Fleisch fährt und sein Blut auf die Dielen spritzt.

Die Burschen haben sich im Flur versammelt. Der Meister geht zu Boden, kein Stückchen Haut an ihm ist noch unversehrt, und doch lacht er noch. Er lacht dem Jungen ins Gesicht, dem er alles genommen hat.

"Du bringst mich nicht um, Krabat", sagt er hämisch. Man hört das Blut in seiner Brust glucksen, als er weiterspricht mit fester Stimme: "Du bringst mich nicht um, dafür kommst du zu spät." Dann verliert er das Bewusstsein. Die Mühle steht mit einem Schlag totenstill. Und Krabat, blutbesudelt von oben bis unten, lässt das Beil fallen und bricht in die Knie. Er beginnt zu zittern, zu schluchzen und schließlich lacht auch er wie von Sinnen...


	2. Schweigen über der Mühle

Schweigen über der Mühle

Es dauert, bis sich die Burschen zu ihm wagen. Juro schüttelt Krabat vorsichtig an der Schulter, doch der rührt sich nicht. Starrt blicklos auf den Leib des Meisters, die Arme um den Leib geschlungen. Juro lässt es dabei bewenden und kniet sich neben den Müller, leichenblass im Gesicht, als er des Ausmaßes an Wunden gewahr wird, die Krabat ihm zugefügt hat. Es ist ein schieres Wunder, dass er noch am Leben ist.

Mit starrer Miene schleifen Juro, Kubo und Staschko den Müller in die Küche und stemmen ihn auf den Tisch, Andrusch bringt den Neuen aus dem Haus, der am ganzen Leib zittert wie Espenlaub. Krabat verbleibt kniend im Gang vor der Schwarzen Kammer. Seine Lippen formen Worte, im Wahn gesprochen, der ihn überfallen hat. Er rührt sich den ganzen Tag nicht vom Fleck.

Erst am Abend schaffen die Burschen es, auch die letzte der Wunden des Müllers zu schließen. Sie bringen ihn in seine Kammer. Jedem, der Hand angelegt hat, steht die Abscheu ins Gesicht geschrieben. Sie gehen bald zu Bett heute abend, nur Juro verbleibt in der Küche und räumt auf.

Sein Gesicht ist bleich und ausdruckslos, verrät mit keinem Wimperschlag, was in ihm vorgeht. Er ahnt, was geschehen sein muss, ahnt, was auf die Burschen in diesem Jahr zukommen wird. Sie können nicht fort, sie sind nach wie vor an den Meister und an die Mühle gebunden. Zu gern würden sie ihn tot sehen, doch er wird nicht sterben. Nicht dieses Jahr. Sie werden ertragen müssen, was auch immer er ihnen anzutun gedenkt.

Er löscht das Licht in der Küche, nur eine Kerze nimmt er mit, um nach dem Meister zu sehen. Krabat kniet noch immer auf den Dielen, das Beil vor ihm, die Hände im Schoß, den Kopf auf die Brust gesenkt. Juro lässt das geronnene Blut auf dem Boden mit einer Handbewegung verschwinden und legt Krabat eine Decke um. Krabat reagiert nicht auf ihn. Eine besorgte Furche zeigt sich kurz zwischen Juros Brauen, als er sich abwendet und zur Meisterkammer hinübergeht, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen.

Als er wieder zurückkehrt, ist Krabat abermals verschwunden. Nur das Beil liegt noch da.

Am nächsten Morgen findet Juro eine Fußspur im Schnee, die von der Mühle wegführt. Er folgt ihr nicht, er nimmt den Besen und fegt den Hof. Keiner der Burschen fragt nach Krabat oder dem Meister, nur das Allernötigste wird gesprochen. Nach wie vor steht die Mühle still. Der neue Lehrjunge, Jirko ist sein Name, liegt im Fieber.

Juro hält die meiste Zeit Wache über den Meister, der nach wie vor in tiefer Bewusstlosigkeit versunken ist. Nur wenn die Zubereitung der Mahlzeiten ansteht verlässt er sein Lager. Er tut es nicht aus Zuneigung oder Mitleid. Er weiß, dass es von den Anderen keiner tun würde, deswegen tut er es. Der Meister bewegt sich kein einziges Mal, er liegt da wie tot. Dann und wann überprüft Juro die Bandagen. Meistens sitzt er einfach da und starrt ins Leere. Gegen abend, draußen dämmert es bereits, öffnet sich die Tür.

Es ist Krabat. Er sieht verfroren aus, sein Haar ist wirr, sein Gesicht und seine Kleidung befleckt von getrocknetem Blut. Er hält die Tür auf und bedeutet Juro stumm, hinauszugehen. Juro, teils erleichtert über seine Rückkehr, teils bedauernd, zögert.

"Versuch es nicht nochmal", sagt er und deutet mit einem Kopfnicken auf den Meister. "Nicht du wirst darunter leiden, Krabat, sondern wir." Er verlässt den Raum und geht in die Küche.

Krabat lässt sich auf der Bettkante nieder. In seiner rechten Hand liegt schwer Tondas Messer...

tbc


	3. Waffenstillstand

Waffenstillstand

Krabat starrt ihm ins Gesicht. Starrt ihn an, als versuchte er, ihn mit seinem Blick zu töten. Schon mehrere Male hat er ihm das Messer an die Kehle gesetzt und genauso oft hat er es unverrichteter Dinge wieder zurückgezogen. Er kann ihn nicht töten. Sicher, er könnte ihn so verletzten, dass er bis zum nächsten Neujahrsabend das Bett nicht mehr verlassen würde, aber er ist zu müde dazu. So belässt er es bei einer eingehenden Betrachtung. Wie lange er schon so dasitzt, kann er nicht sagen. Sein brennender Hass ist einer dumpfen Taubheit gewichen. Er sitzt einfach nur da und fühlt nichts mehr. Von Zeit zu Zeit fragt er sich, ob es sich wohl so anfühlt, tot zu sein. Gleichgültig und kalt der Dinge zu harren, die da noch kommen mochten. Von Zeit zu Zeit sieht er aus dem kleinen Fenster, sieht dem fallenden Schnee zu, wie er das Umland der Mühle immer mehr verschwinden lässt. Irgendwann, gegen abend, gibt es nur noch das Weiß des Schnees und das Schwarz des Waldes. Juro kommt drei Mal herein, lässt etwas Suppe für Krabat da, bringt ihm eine Decke, entzündet einige Kerzen oder sieht nach den Verbänden des Müllers.

Als es draußen dunkel ist, schlägt der Müller zum ersten Mal die Augen auf. Starrt Krabat an. Völlig emotionslos ist sein Blick, er sieht seinen Schüler nur ruhig an, abwartend, unverwandt. Krabat starrt zurück und bleibt weiterhin reglos auf der Bettkante sitzen. Waffenstillstand. Krabat weiß, wenn der Meister könnte, würde er sich für die ihm angetane Schmach rächen, aber er kann nicht. Genauso wenig wie er, Krabat, die Kantorka rächen kann. Die Spannung die sich von dort, wo sich ihre Blicke kreuzen, ausbreitet, wird intensiver. Das blinde Auge des Müllers scheint nicht länger blicklos zu sein, es scheint Krabat, als würde es in seine eigenen Augen zurückstarren. Es scheint ihm, als würde ihn der Tod persönlich verhöhnen. Plötzlich schließt der Müller die Augen wieder. Er scheint eingeschlafen zu sein. Erst jetzt merkt Krabat, wie müde er selbst ist. Er erhebt sich, setzt sich in den Stuhl vor dem Bett, in dem Juro gesessen hatte und breitet die Decke über sich. Nahezu sofort schläft er ein.

Die nächsten Tage verbringt er genauso. Am Lager des Meisters sitzend, das Messer in der Hand. Er verlässt den Raum nur, um seine Notdurft zu verrichten oder Juro zu holen. Der Meister wach mittlerweile immer häufiger auf, aber er schläft auch unruhiger. Krabat beobachtet ihn, sieht seine Lider zucken, sieht, wie sich ab und zu seine Lippen bewegen und wünscht ihm grässliche Träume.

Wenn der Müller wach ist, wechselt Juro die Bandagen und flößt ihm mit stoischer Miene etwas Suppe ein. Krabat selbst rührt kaum etwas von dem Essen an, das Juro ihm bringt. Er spricht auch nicht, sitzt nur da und starrt. Manchmal setzt er sich wieder in den Stuhl, um für einige wenige Stunden zu schlafen, doch die meiste Zeit verbringt er reglos auf der Bettkante.

Am vierten Tag nach seiner Rückkehr in die Mühle übermannt ihn der Schlaf, während er auf der Bettkante sitzt. Der Müller erwacht von der Berührung. Sieht den Schopf des jungen Mannes auf seiner Brust, sieht das Messer, das im Begriff ist, ihm aus der Hand zu fallen. Ein bitteres, höhnisches Grinsen zieht sturmwolkengleich über seine dünnen Lippen. Er zieht seine Hand unter Schmerzen unter dem Bettzeug hervor und fegt das Messer aus Krabats Hand. Krabat wacht nicht auf davon. Er greift im Schlaf nach der Hand des Müllers, hält sie so fest, dass es schmerzt. Das Grinsen verschwindet von des Meisters Lippen, aber er zieht die Hand nicht weg.

tbc


	4. Ein Schritt auf dich zu

Ein Schritt auf dich zu

Als er wenig später aus seinem Schlummer wieder erwacht, steigt Krabat die Röte ins Gesicht. Es beschämt ihn, wie ein kleiner Junge auf der Brust des Müllers eingeschlafen zu sein, im Schlaf seine Hand gefasst zu haben. Doch noch mehr als das beschämt es ihn, zugeben zu müssen, dass er erholt wieder aufgewacht ist. Vergeblich sucht er in sich nach dem Hass, der bis gestern noch in ihm gefressen hat. Er ist weg; kein Zorn, keine Wut, kein Groll mehr in ihm, wenn er in des Meisters Antlitz sieht.

Noch immer liegen seine Finger um die bandagierte Hand des Müllers, während sein Blick nach irgendetwas im schlafenden Gesicht seines Meisters sucht, von dem er selbst nicht weiß was es ist. Krabat denkt nach, er forscht in sich, er sucht, und versucht aufzuspüren, wohin der Hass verschwunden ist. Gestern noch hat er es genossen, den verhassten Meister so zu sehen. Ihn leiden zu sehen; mitanzusehen, wie er sich in Fieberqualen windet, wie er manchmal schwer um Atem ringt, wie er, wenn Juro ihn wäscht, bleich wird vor Schmerz. Der Müller weiß, dass die Waschungen Juros Rache an ihm sind, für all die Jahre in Knechtschaft und Angst, für den Tod derer, die er geliebt hat. Juro geht mit harter Hand zu Werke. Er sagt nichts dagegen und erträgt es. Krabat sitzt still daneben und sieht zu, ab und an geht er Juro zur Hand. Er spricht nie ein Wort. Auch nicht, wenn der Müller ihn direkt anspricht. Seine einzige Antwort ist ein kalter Blick. Es ist mittlerweile zur Gewohnheit geworden, das Schweigen. Und das Sitzen. Und das Warten. Warten auf etwas, von dem er nicht weiß was es ist.

Sie nehmen ihre Mahlzeiten gemeinsam ein, er und der Müller. Krabat verlässt seine Seite nicht. Keiner der Müllerburschen außer Juro hat sich einmal sehen lassen. Anfangs hat Krabat stumm zugesehen, wie der Müller sich unter Qualen aus dem Bett zieht, um seine Notdurft zu verrichten, hat ihm zugesehen, als sähe er einem Tier zu. Sieht ihm beim Schlafen zu, starrt ihm blicklos in die Augen, wenn er wach ist. Er versteht nicht, warum der Müller es nicht verhindert hat, dass Krabat ihn beinahe umbringt, warum er auch jetzt seine schwarze Kraft nicht benutzt um sich zu heilen. Je mehr Zeit er am Lager seines Meisters verbringt, desto weniger versteht er.

Seit dem Dreikönigsmorgen ist bald eine Woche ins Land gezogen. Die Mühle steht still. Der Müller sitzt in seinem Bett und starrt aus dem Fenster. Draußen liegt Nebel über dem verschneiten Land, nichts regt sich. Krabat sitzt daneben, betrachtet das Gesicht des Mannes, der ihm seine Liebe genommen hat. Plötzlich ist er wieder da, der Zorn, brennt hell in ihm, macht ihn aufspringen und Tondas Messer vom Fußboden holen. Er lässt die Klinge aufschnappen, sie ist blank. Er packt die Hand des Müllers, drückt das Messer hinein und hält sie sich an die Kehle. Alles, was der Meister noch tun müsste, wäre ein einzelner Handstreich. Er bleibt aus.

"Na los doch!", schreit Krabat ihn an mit heiserer Stimme. "Na los! Bring es zu Ende!" Er rechnet damit, das der Müller es tut, oder ihn verspottet, aber nicht damit... Nicht damit...

Der Meister sieht ihn ausdruckslos an, zieht langsam seine Hand aus der des Schülers, schließt das Messer wieder und legt es beiseite. Krabat schließt die Augen, stumm laufen ihm die Tränen die Wangen hinab. Der Zorn ist weg, mit ihm auch jedes andere Gefühl. Stumm und taub am ganzen Leib sitzt er an des Müllers Seite, seine Hand fällt ihm in den Schoß. Seine Trauer macht ihn vergessen, was um ihn ist. Er merkt nicht einmal, wie der Müller seine Hand nimmt. Merkt nicht, wie die Kraft ihn verlässt und er in die Arme seines Meisters sinkt, der ihn festhält als gelte es, ihn vor dem Ertrinken zu bewahren. Als Juro später die Kammer betritt, bleibt er erstaunt auf der Schwelle stehen. Der Müller, sonst so eiskalt, hält den schlafenden Krabat auf eine geradezu väterliche Weise im Arm. Er sieht Juro nur kurz an, dann blickt er wieder aus dem Fenster. Juro stellt einen Krug mit Wasser neben dem Bett ab, legt die Decke über Krabat und verlässt das Zimmer wortlos und ohne den Müller noch einmal anzusehen.

tbc


	5. An die Arbeit

An die Arbeit

Krabat weiß, was passiert ist, als er die Augen wieder aufschlägt. Er weiß alles, weiß jedes Detail. Weiß auch, dass er aufspringen müsste, die Augen vor Entsetzen weit. Doch er bleibt wo er ist, geborgen unter Juros Decke und seines Meisters Armen. Er weiß, es ist egal, was er tut. Nichts von dem, was geschehen ist, lässt sich rückgängig machen. Nichts kann er noch ändern. Es ist egal. Und so bleibt er liegen, obwohl sein Rücken entsetzlich schmerzt, obwohl der Herzschlag, den er am Ohr hat, der des Mannes ist, der ihm genommen hat, was ihm jemals wichtig war. Er schläft nicht, er träumt nicht, er starrt ins Nichts und lässt geschehen, was auch immer geschehen sollte.

Und langsam, ganz langsam reift in ihm die Erkenntnis, dass der einzige Weg, der ihm noch bleibt, Vergebung heißt. Vergebung dem Müller gegenüber. Vergebung für sich selbst. Die einzige Möglichkeit, alle anderen zu rächen, heißt Vergebung. Erst wenn er dem Müller und der Müller sich selbst vergeben könnte, wären sie wirklich frei. Kein Dolchstoß ins Herz würde je ihre Freiheit wiederbringen, nein, die Waffe die er gegen ihn führen muss, ist nichts mehr als eine Feder oder ein Strohhalm. Und Zeit. Ein Jahr noch. Ein Jahr, das für drei zählt. Ein Jahr, dann müsste es entschieden sein...

An diesem Tag verlässt er das Zimmer zum ersten Mal für längere Zeit. Als er die Tür hinter sich schließt, weiß er den Blick des Meisters im Rücken. Fragend. Juro verrichtet sein Tagwerk in der Kammer heute allein. Krabat verbringt den Tag auf dem Wüsten Plan, es ist bereits Nacht, als er in die Mühle zurückkehrt. Er hat sich das Blut aus dem Gesicht gewaschen und die Haare gekämmt. Die Burschen sitzen in der Gesindestube, sie sind mürrisch. Er nickt ihnen zu, dann geht er wieder ins Zimmer des Meisters. Aufrecht steht er vor dem Lager des Meisters, als er die Stimme erhebt.

"Ich fordere die Mühle von dir, Meister, denn ich habe dich besiegt."

Der Müller sieht ihn lange an. "Die Mühle willst du. Bist du denn ein Meister, Krabat, dass dir solche Forderungen zustehen?" Der alte, harte und beissende Ton ist in die Stimme des Meisters zurückgekehrt.

"Nein, das bin ich nicht", antwortet er wahrheitsgemäß.

"Du hast mich nicht im Müllern besiegt und das weißt du auch."

Wieder tritt Schweigen ein. Die Burschen in der Gesindestube geben keinen Mucks von sich und lauschen angestrengt.

"Du hast einen Kampf gewonnen, Krabat, einen Kampf als Schüler der Schwarzen Schule, doch die Schlacht hast du verloren. Was also willst du?"

"Dass du aufgibst." Die Worte klingen wie berstendes Glas. Ihr Nachhall ist schneidend.

Der Müller lacht leise. Sieht Krabat nur fest an, bleibt ihm die Antwort schuldig. Mit einem dumpfen Rumpeln setzt sich die Mühle in Gang. Man hört die Burschen aus der Stube stürzen, an die Arbeit.

tbc


	6. Schorf und Narben

Schorf und Narben

Die folgenden Wochen vergehen wie im Flug. Tagsüber arbeitet Krabat wie ein Besessener, nachts wacht er am Lager des Meisters. Er hat an Gewicht verloren, seine Wangen sind hohl und er wird blasser mit jedem Tag, der vergeht. Er ist gereizt, spricht kein Wort mit den Burschen, aber er hilft, wo er kann um es ihnen leichter zu machen. Auch mit dem Meister spricht er nicht, aber er geht Juro bei seiner Pflege zur Hand.

Eines abends kommt Juro herein, um den Meister zu waschen, weckt ihn, wartet bis er sich an die Bettkante gesetzt und das Hemd abgestreift hat. Doch als er den Lappen aus der Waschschüssel holen will, legt ihm Krabat eine Hand auf die Schulter und bedeutet ihm zu gehen. Juro sieht ihn fragend an, fügt sich aber.

Krabat wartet, bis Juro die Kammer verlassen hat. Der Meister sieht ihn ebenso misstrauisch wie abwartend an. Krabat nimmt sein Messer vom Gürtel und wirft es von sich. Mit einem dumpfen Schlag kommt es auf den Dielen auf. Das Beil hat er schon beim Betreten der Kammer abgelegt. Ruhe geht von Krabat aus, eine stille Sicherheit.

Er fasst des Meisters Hände für einen Moment, schließt seine Augen. Es wirkt wie ein Ritual, doch ist es eine bloße Geste der Berührung, der Übereinkunft. Als der Meister den Griff seinerseits festigt, nickt er fast unmerklich und kniet sich nieder. Er lässt die Hände des Müllers los und nimmt den Lappen aus der Waschschüssel.

Sanft fasst er den nackten Fuß des Meister und beginnt, ihn zu waschen. Es ist ein Gestus der Reue; und ein Gestus des Vergebens. Seiner Arbeit wohnt eine Bedächtigkeit inne, die fast an Zärtlichkeit grenzt. Der Müller schließt die Augen, lässt Krabat gewähren. Er weiß in diesem Moment, dass er zum zweiten Mal besiegt ist. Er weiß, dass diese Waschung mit einer Reinigung zu tun hat, die weit über allem Körperlichen liegt; es ist eine seelische Reinung, die er ihm angedeihen lässt. Krabat wäscht Vorurteil um Vorurteil ab, Lügenmantel und die Maske der Unnahbarkeit, das Spiegelgesicht und die Stimme aus Eis.

Krabat hält den Kopf gesenkt, konzentriert sich auf seine Arbeit. So sieht er nicht, wie der Meister ihn beobachtet. Mit einem nachdenklichen Blick, der nicht zu deuten ist. Etwas Warmes liegt darin, und unbestimmte Traurigkeit. Er fühlt, dass Krabat ihm ebenbürtig geworden ist, mehr noch, er fühlt, dass er nun der Schüler ist, dass er es ist, der jetzt lernen muss. Er hat keine Macht mehr über den jungen Mann. Der Zwang ist gebrochen.

Unter Krabats Händen liegt eine Landschaft aus Schorf und Narben. Die Wunden verheilen gut; in wenigen Tagen wird der Müller das Krankenlager verlassen können. Trotzdem ist der Anblick, den sein Körper bietet, ein Schrecklicher. Krabat ist klar, dass er sich getäuscht hat, als er annahm, der Meister habe keine Magie gebraucht, um sich vor Krabats wütendem Angriff zu schützen. Hätte er es nicht getan, hätten Krabats Hiebe ihn unweigerlich in Stücke gerissen. Im Nachhinein ist Krabat ihm dankbar dafür, dass er nicht mehr verhindert und auch nicht mehr zugelassen hat. Er begreift, wie blind er war, als er glaubte, diesen Akt der Unmenschlichkeit mit der Befriedigung seiner Rachgier rechtfertigen zu können.

Er bedeutet dem Meister, aufzustehen. Stützt ihn mit einer Hand von vorn, während er ihm den Rücken wäscht. Das Wasser perlt von der Haut. Seine Hand liegt flach über dem Brustbein des Älteren. Sein Meister steht nackt vor ihm, dennoch hat der Moment nichts Beschämendes, nichts Forderndes, nichts Zwingendes. Beide gehen auf im Geschehen, jeder auf seine Weise. Zum ersten Mal, seit er hier auf der Mühle ist, bemerkt Krabat, dass auch der Schwarze Müller vom Koselbruch nur ein Mensch ist. Kein Teufel, nicht die personifizierte Grausamkeit, nur ein Mensch, der vor langer Zeit gehofft und gelitten und sich vor den Menschen verschlossen hat. Nur ein Mensch, der wahrscheinlich mehr Narben auf der Seele als auf dem Körper trägt.

Als Krabat ihn mit einem weiteren Tuch trockenreibt, liegt ein Lächeln in seinem Blick. Er weiß jetzt, dass es nicht unmöglich ist. Dass es für den Meister noch nicht zu spät für eine Umkehr ist. Dass es für ihn noch so viel gibt, das er mit Hilfe des Meisters lernen kann. Aber es wird Zeit brauchen.

**Kleine Anmerkung:** Nein, das wird keine Romanze. Nein, auch kein Slash oder sonstiges Pornozeug. Und nein, der Meister wird auch nicht zum liebenswürdigen Alt-Hippie verkommen.


	7. Septuagesimae

Septuagesimae

Bald hält der Frühling Einzug in den Koselbruch, der Schnee beginnt zu schmelzen und das Eis im Gerinne taut. Erstes, zartes Grün zeigt sich unter den Bäumen am Waldrand. Es ist ein sonniger Sonntagnachmittag im Februar, als Krabat beschließt, den Müller nach draußen zu führen. Er trägt mit Juro eine Bank aus der Gesindestube nach draußen. Die anderen Müllerburschen sind nicht im Haus, der Meister hat ihnen für heute freigegeben. Bis auf Juro, den kleinen Jirko und Krabat selbst sind alle gegangen.

Krabat hilft dem Meister, sich anzukleiden, stützt ihn ein wenig als sie den Flur durchqueren. Er hat keine Angst mehr vor ihm. Sie setzen sich draußen in die Sonne. Die Luft ist klar und kalt, doch die Sonne ist kräftig genug, um sie vor der Kälte zu schützen. Der Müller lehnt mit geschlossenen Augen an der Hauswand. Das Licht und die Wärme scheinen ihm gut zu tun. Krabat ist erstaunt, diesen friedlichen, entspannten Zug auf seinem harten Gesicht zu sehen.

Der Geselle wagt es, eine Frage zu stellen, die ihm seit Tagen auf der Seele brennt: "Meister, warum hast du solche Angst vor dem Tod?"

Der Kopf des Meisters dreht sich ruckartig zu ihm, in seinen Augen liegt ein spöttisches Blitzen, nicht bösartig, aber im ersten Moment erschrickt Krabat. Der Müller lacht trocken auf. "Angst macht mir der Tod schon lange nicht mehr," sagt er leise. "Früher einmal, ja, da hatte ich Angst, zu sterben, Angst, nichts zu hinterlassen auf dieser Welt, Angst auch davor, meine Kräfte ungenutzt zu verlieren. Doch jetzt..." Er bricht ab und blickt zum Waldrand hinüber.

"Die Dinge haben sich geändert. Manches Mal wünsche ich mir, zu sterben, manches Mal schon habe ich verflucht, was ich tue. Doch mit dem Einbruch des Winters falle ich jedes Jahr aufs Neue zurück in das alte Muster. Es ist mir zur Gewohnheit geworden, einen von euch zu töten, um vergessen zu können, doch..." Abermals bricht er ab. Er bleibt stumm für einige Zeit, stiert düster sinnend vor sich hin. Als er seinen Satz fortsetzt, ist seine Stimme sehr leise und dunkel.

"Doch ich weiß, dass der Gevatter mir nicht Vergessen bringt, sondern lediglich einen Aufschub, lediglich noch mehr Zeit, um noch mehr Schmerz anzuhäufen."

Krabat weiß nicht, was er darauf antworten soll. Ihr Schweigen umhüllt die beiden Männer für längere Zeit. Es ist schließlich der Müller, der die Stimme erhebt.

"Nach Jirkos Tod habe ich Jahre damit verbracht, die Welt zu bereisen. Ich habe nach etwas gesucht, um es rückgängig zu machen, um Jirko zurückzuholen. Doch du weißt es selbst: Was der Schnitter einmal weggemäht hat, das bleibt weg und kommt nicht wieder. Ich wusste es von Anfang an, doch ich konnte nicht aufgeben, bevor ich nicht alles versucht hatte. So kam es, dass ich den Tod selbst beschwor, ihm einen Handel unterbreitete, um Jirkos Willen. Doch er lachte mir ins Gesicht und wollte mich schon zu sich holen, als ich ihm in meiner Verzweiflung schwor, ihm jedes Jahr ein Leben für meines zu geben, wenn er mich nur selbst am Leben ließe. Niemand beschwört den Tod, ohne einen Preis dafür zu zahlen... Den Rest kannst du dir denken."

Der Meister schließt die Augen wieder, doch die Bitterkeit weicht nicht mehr aus seinem Gesicht. Krabat hat fasziniert zugehört, doch jetzt ist er froh, dass wieder Schweigen herrscht. Er hat begriffen, wie wertvoll die Geschichte des Müllers ist. In seinem Innersten kämpft Abscheu mit Mitleid, Verständnis mit blanker Verachtung. Er ahnt, dass der Müller vom Koselbruch niemals wirklich der Tyrann war, den er ihnen allen gezeigt hatte. Er ahnt, dass alle Grausamkeit und Kälte, die er seinen Burschen angedeihen lassen hat, nichts weiter als ein Schutzmechanismus ist. Jirkos Tod hat ihn ausgelöst. Er hat den einzigen Menschen, der ihm wichtig war, umgebracht im Glauben, es tun zu müssen. Der Müller weiß vermutlich besser als er selbst, dass dieser vermeintliche Zwang nie wirklich bestanden hat. Seither versucht er dem Schmerz des Verlustes aus den Weg zu gehen, in dem er mit niemandem mehr eine auch nur annähernd freundschaftliche Beziehung eingeht. Er glaubt für einen kurzen Moment zu sehen, wer sich da hinter der zynischen Fassade des Zauberers verbirgt. Krabat fragt sich, wie der Meister wohl zum neuen Lehrjungen stehen mag, dessen Name ihn auf Schritt und Tritt an seinen alten Freund erinnern muss. Jirko muss ihm sehr wichtig gewesen sein, wie ein Bruder. Wie Tonda damals für ihn. Krabat senkt den Kopf.

Eine Wolke schiebt sich in diesem Moment vor die Sonne. Schlagartig wird es kalt.

"Bring mich wieder hinein", verlangt der Meister. Krabat nickt nur und hilft ihm auf die Beine. Im Hausflur steht plötzlich Jirko vor ihnen, hochrot im Gesicht und vor Schreck wie erstarrt. Die beiden Männer wissen sofort, dass er den Großteil ihres Gespräches mitbekommen hat. Er hat einen Eimer Wasser in der Hand, eine Wurzelbürste in der anderen. Wie es aussieht, hat Juro ihn wohl in die Gesindestube geschickt, um dort zu putzen. Man sieht ihm die Verwirrung an der Nasenspitze an.

Das Gesicht des Müllers verfinstert sich, doch weder sagt er etwas, noch bewegt er sich. Krabat zwinkert dem Jungen unauffällig zu und bedeutet ihm, aus dem Weg zu gehen. Eilig springt Jirko zur Seite. Er sieht den Männern hinterher, bis sich die Tür zur Meisterstube hinter ihnen schließt. Dann läuft er zu Juro in die Küche, Eimer und Bürste stehen vergessen im Gang.

tbc


	8. Herr Gevatter

Herr Gevatter

Ab dem Sonntag Septuagesimae geht es dem Müller von Tag zu Tag besser. Bald braucht er Krabats Hilfe nicht mehr, um zu gehen. Bald nimmt er den Unterricht in den Freitagsnächten wieder auf. Krabat schläft wieder bei den anderen Burschen in der Schlafkammer. Er arbeitet nach wie vor wie besessen. An den Wochenenden verbringt er die Abende in der Meisterstube. Es ist ihm zur Gewohnheit geworden, die Abende schweigend in Gegenwart des Meisters zu verbringen. Sie sprechen selten, sehen den Kerzen zu, wie sie abbrennen. Manchmal glaubt Krabat, der Meister würde aus sich hinausgehen. Er fragt sich, wohin sein Geist dann wohl gehen mag.

Unter den Raben sticht Krabat hervor wie ein Paradiesvogel. Sein Kopfgefieder und die Flügelspitzen sind weiß, sie leuchten im Licht der einen Kerze auf dem Pult. Er setzt sich ans äußere Ende der Stange, und dort bleibt er stocksteif sitzen bis zum Ende des Unterrichts. Kurz angebunden wiederholt er fehlerfrei, was der Meister ihnen vorgelesen hat. Nie muss er von vorn beginnen wie manch anderer.

Zwei Wochen ziehen ins Land. Es ist Neumond. Die Nacht ist rabenschwarz und es ist unnatürlich still. Die Burschen wissen die Vorzeichen zu deuten. Es dauert nicht lange, da rumpelt schon das Fuhrwerk des Gevatters auf den Mühlenhof. Voll beladen ist es. Voller als gewöhnlich. Die Burschen und der Meister haben ihn erwartet. Der Meister deutet eine Verbeugung an und will gerade die Burschen an die Arbeit hetzen, da zerschneidet die grausige Stimme des Gevatters die Stille wie ein Peitschenhieb:

"Müller im Koselbruch. Du bist im Verzug!" Zum Erstaunen der Burschen steigt er vom Kutschbock und hinkt mit wehendem Mantel zum Müller hin. Er packt ihn bei der Kehle und faucht ihn an mit einer Kälte in der Stimme, die die Burschen zittern lässt: "Du hast mir zwei gebracht statt einem im alten Jahr. Nur deswegen werde ich dich nicht strafen, dass du letztes Mal versäumt hast, mir die Tür zu öffnen. Du wirst das, was du mir schuldig bist, bis Ostern abgearbeitet haben müssen." Er stößt den Müller zu Boden und wendet sich ab, um wieder auf den Karren zu steigen.

Die Burschen starren für einen Augenblick entsetzt auf den Meister, dann rennen sie, zerren die Plane vom Karren und beginnen hastig, ihn zu entladen. Wie immer ist das zuckende, rote Licht, das von der Hahnenfeder am Hut des Herrn Gevatter ausgeht das einzige Licht in dieser Nacht. Sack um Sack wird vom Karren geladen und ins Innere der Mühle getragen. Mit seinem widerwärtigen Kreischen und Röhren erwacht der Tote Gang zum Leben. Der Müller packt mit an, schuftet mit den Burschen um die Wette, ist mit aller Kraft dabei. Krabat hat ein Auge auf ihn, er weiß, dass er noch lange nicht gesund ist. Er weiß, dass er auf keinen Fall die Nacht durchhalten wird, wenn er so weitermacht. Tatsächlich brechen einige seiner Wunden sehr bald wieder auf. Der Karren ist beinahe entladen, als Krabat rote Flecken auf des Meisters Hemd bemerkt. Er schleppt einen der letzten Säcke zum Mühlengebäude, seine Schritte sind schon unsicher, doch kaum hat er den Sack an Kito übergeben, fällt er auf die Knie.

Der Gevatter lacht ihn vom Kutschbock herunter aus. Schneidend wie Stahl, klirrend wie Frost. Der Müller kämpft sich wieder auf die Füße. Zwei Schritte schafft er noch, ehe er der Länge nach hinschlägt. Schnell ist Krabat bei ihm, versucht, ihm auf die Beine zu helfen. Wieder lacht der Gevatter und schwingt die Peitsche. Sie kracht auf Krabats Rücken nieder, doch jeder unter den Burschen weiß, dass der Peitschenschlag dem Müller gegolten hat. Ein weiterer, krachender Hieb mit der Peitsche, dann hat Krabat seinen Meister auf die Beine gezerrt. Eilig packt er den nächsten Sack, den Kubo ihm zuwirft und schleppt ihn zur Mühle. Sie beeilen sich, den Karren zu entladen, während der Meister sich am Karren festhält und um sein Gleichgewicht kämpft.

Als der Karren leergeräumt ist, haben sie eine kurze Verschnaufpause, während die anderen Burschen im Inneren der Mühle das Mahlgut in die Schütte und das fertige Mehl in Säcke füllen. Krabat lehnt sich an die kalte Hauswand, um den Schmerz in seinem Rücken zu lindern. Als er zum Meister hinübersieht, fängt er einen brennenden Blick auf. Unverhohlen steht Wut darin, aber auch Fassungslosigkeit. Keine Dankbarkeit. Doch bevor Krabat sich noch Gedanken darüber machen kann, kommt Kito aus der Mühle gehetzt und übergibt ihm den nächsten Sack. Die Schinderei geht weiter.

In den frühen Morgenstunden ist die Arbeit getan. Noch vor der Dämmerung fährt das Fuhrwerk des Herrn Gevatter vom Mühlenhof. Unter den Burschen ist keiner, der nicht vollkommen erschöpft ist. Der Meister heißt sie schlafen gehen. Keiner wundert sich, oder fragt nach. Sie wanken die Stiege hinauf. Diese Neumondnacht war härter als jede zuvor. Krabat allein bleibt im Flur zurück. Er hat selbst kaum noch die Kraft, sich auf den Beinen zu halten, trotzdem folgt er dem Meister in seine Kammer. Er findet ihn vor seinem Bett sitzend, die Beine ausgestreckt, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, leichenblass im Gesicht. Er atmet hektisch und flach. Wortlos kniet er sich vor den Müller, öffnet sein Hemd. Schweiss und Blut laufen ihm über die Brust. Krabat beeilt sich, ihm das verdreckte Hemd auszuziehen. Dann wankt er in die Küche und füllt eine Schüssel mit Wasser.

Hastig wäscht er den Meister, hilft ihm ins Bett und aus Hose und Stiefeln. Seine Hände zittern stark, die Erschöpfung fordert nun auch bei ihm ihren Tribut. Er deckt den Müller noch zu, dann verlässt er die Kammer und schleppt sich die Stiege zur Schlafkammer hinauf. Kaum, dass er auf seine Pritsche fällt, ist er auch schon eingeschlafen.

tbc


	9. und zwei zurück

... und zwei zurück.

Krabat schläft wie ein Stein bis spät in den Tag. Keiner der Burschen weckt ihn. Als er endlich die Schlafkammer verlässt, geht es bereits auf den Abend zu. Die Burschen sitzen in der Gesindestube, alle sehen sie wie gerädert aus. Bis auf Jirko natürlich, der mit fast beleidigtem Gesichtsausdruck vor sich hinstarrt, weil er den Grund nicht begreift. Krabat nimmt Platz am unteren Ende des Tisches. Kaum dass er sitzt, fliegt die Tür krachend auf. Der Meister steht im Türrahmen. Sein Gesicht ist ausdruckslos, aber sein eines Auge sprüht vor Wut. Er starrt Krabat an, als könnte er ihn allein mit diesem Blick töten.

"Komm her, Krabat." Seine Stimme ist leise, aber so viel Zorn liegt in ihr, dass die Burschen unweigerlich die Köpfe einziehen. Krabat erhebt sich und stellt sich vor den Meister. Erstaunt empfängt er zwei schallende Ohrfeigen.

"Hast du vergessen, dass ich der Meister bin?" Zwei weitere Ohrfeigen. Krabat nimmt sie hin, sagt aber nichts.

"Hast du vergessen, dass ich der Meister bin?!" Krabat weicht den Schlägen des Meisters nicht aus.

"Nein, Meister." Er blickt ihn fest an.

"Hast du vergessen, dass du ein Schüler bist?" Ein weiterer Backenstreich.

"Nein, Meister."

"Dem Anschein nach hast du es vergessen, Krabat!", zischt der Müller. "Du bist nicht besser und schlechter als jeder andere hier, merkt dir das! Du tust, was ich dir sage und wenn ich dir nichts sage, dann tust du auch nichts!" Eine weitere Ohrfeige. "Enttäusch mich nicht noch einmal. Du solltest selbst am Besten wissen, wie es um deine Rechnung bestellt ist."

Der Müller starrt ihn noch einige Augenblicke lang feindselig an, dann dreht er sich um und verlässt die Gesindestube. Die Burschen zucken zusammen, als die Tür zur Meisterkammer ins Schloss kracht. Krabat bleibt noch einige Momente ruhig stehen, dann setzt er sich zurück auf seinen Platz, als wäre nichts geschehen.

tbc


	10. Deinetwegen, Müller

Deinetwegen, Müller

Ab diesem Tag sucht Krabat die Meisterstube nicht mehr auf. Bis kurz vor Ostern geht er dem Meister aus dem Weg, wo es nur möglich ist. Sogar in den Neumondnächten meidet er ihn. Arbeitet der Meister am Mahlwerk, ist Krabat draußen am Karren; ist der Meister draußen, ist Krabat in der Mühle. Nach wie vor ist Krabat sehr wortkarg, er isst wenig und arbeitet hart, verzichtet wo es nur irgendwie geht auf den Gebrauch der Schwarzen Kunst. Freitags in der Schwarzen Schule schweigt er. Trotzdem wissen alle, dass er sich jedes Wort einprägt, das fällt.

Es ist eine Woche vor dem Karfreitag, als der Müller ihn nach dem Unterricht dabehält. Eine Weile starrt ihn der Meister schweigend an, der Blick seines einen Auges ist schwer zu lesen. Krabat wartet ruhig ab. Die Zeiten, in denen ihn dieser Blick das Fürchten gelehrt hat, sind vorbei.

"Warum bist du noch hier, Krabat?"

Krabat antwortet nichts, sieht den Meister nur fragend an.

"Du weißt sehr genau, was ich meine. Ich habe, ob mir das nun gefallen mag oder nicht, keine Macht mehr über dich. Du hast mich im Duell besiegt, du hast meinen Bann gebrochen. Du könntest gehen, wann immer du willst. Trotzdem bist du noch hier. Ich frage mich, warum du nicht gehst. Du hast hier nichts als Leid erfahren."

Immer noch schweigt Krabat.

Der Meister erhebt sich aus dem Stuhl und geht auf ihn zu. Umkreist ihn einmal, bleibt vor ihm stehen.

"Und ich dachte, du weißt es, Müller", sagt Krabat leise. "Ich bleibe, _weil _ich hier nichts als Leid erfahren habe. Ich bleibe, weil sie alle, wenn ich gehe, nur noch mehr Leid erfahren werden. Ich bleibe, weil du mir alle Freude auf dieser Welt genommen hast, Müller, jede Hoffnung auf ein besseres Leben. Ich bleibe, weil alles, was mich noch auf dieser Welt hält, der Tag ist, an dem du aufgibst."

Sein Blick brennt sich dem Müller durch Mark und Bein.

"Ich bleibe, wenn nicht meinetwegen, dann doch deinetwegen, Müller im Koselbruch."

Wieder fällt Schweigen zwischen sie. Ein angespanntes Schweigen, das die Luft schwer macht. Sie starren sich an. Es ist ein stummer Machtkampf.

Keiner gibt nach. Am Ende wissen sie beide nicht, wie lange sie da stehen und sich in die Augen schauen. Dann, irgendwann, wird der Blick des Meisters weicher. "Das weiß ich, Krabat. Dass du meinetwegen bleibst. Ich frage nicht, warum du bleibst. Ich frage, warum du nicht gehst. Was hält dich hier? Warum gehst du nicht und betrauerst dein Mädchen? "

"Ich habe um sie getrauert. Sie ist dahin und nichts bringt sie mir wieder. Unter uns beiden bist du es, Meister, der sich weigert zu trauern, der sich weigert loszulassen. Du bist es, der sich weigert, zu vergeben."

Der Müller wendet sich von ihm ab, geht zum Pult hinüber. "Ich weiß." Er sieht geschlagen aus, als er sich wieder dem Krabat zuwendet. Alt und sehr müde. "Ich weiß", wiederholt er. "Langsam ist es wirklich an der Zeit, Vergebung zu üben." Er spricht es mehr zu sich selbst als zu Krabat.

"Ich gehe nicht, Meister, weil ich hoffe, dass du mich lehrst, mich selbst in mir zu finden. In mir und allem anderen", sagt Krabat. Dann geht er.

tbc

_Think of them poorest, who can be a slave;_

_Think of them richest, who dare to be free._


	11. Ahnung

Ahnung

In dieser Nacht schläft Krabat unruhig. Er träumt wirres Zeug. Sieht Raben in der Nacht, sieht die Mühle im Nebel liegen. Sie ist nur noch eine Ruine; das Moor hat bereits begonnen, daran zu fressen. Das Moor und die Zeit. Er sieht jemand im Nebel, einen alten Mann, inmitten der verfallenen Gebäude. Sieht ihn die Hand ausstrecken. Als Krabat näher kommt, wandelt sich der Mann zum Baum.

Jäh schreckt er aus dem Traum hoch. Juros Hand liegt auf seiner Schulter. Juro bedeutet ihm, aufzustehen und ihm zu folgen. Sie gehen in die Küche. Wie früher zieht Juro mit Kreide den Kreis auf den Boden, versieht ihn mit den drei Kreuzen und dem Drudenfuß.

"Setz dich, Krabat," sagt er. "Wir müssen reden."

Krabat setzt sich Juro gegenüber, sieht ihn abwartend an.

"Es tut mir Leid um die Kantorka." Er meint es ernst, das weiß Krabat. Deswegen nickt er nur.

"Ich hab gehofft, dass alles ein besseres Ende nehmen wird. Für dich und sie, für uns. Auch für... ihn."

Krabat horcht auf. Ihm ist klar, dass Juro nur den Meister gemeint haben kann. Er kann sich schon denken, worauf Juro hinauswill. Dennoch schweigt er.

"Die Burschen verstehen es nicht, Krabat." Juro sieht ihn eindringlich an. "Ich ahne es zwar, aber wirklich verstehen tu ich's nicht. Warum bringst du ihn fast um und kümmerst dich dann so um ihn, als wäre er dein eigener Vater? Warum befreist du uns nicht und bleibst untätig, obwohl alle bereits wissen, dass du die Kraft und das Wissen hättest, den Meister umzubringen? Es macht ihnen Angst, was du da tust. Sie wissen nichts von der Kantorka, sie glauben, du hättest dich auf die Seite des Meisters gestellt."

"Ich weiß, Juro", sagt Krabat leise. "Und ich werde euch befreien. Aber ihr müsst verstehen, dass der einzige wahrhaftige Weg in die Freiheit Vergebung heißt."

Juro sieht ihn düster an. "Das ist ein dorniger Pfad, den du da beschreiten willst. Ich für meinen Teil bin bereit, dir zu folgen, aber was die anderen angeht..." Er schüttelt kaum merklich den Kopf. "Krabat, was ist das, zwischen dir und dem Meister?"

Krabats Blick ist klar und fest, als er antwortet: "Eine Ahnung."

Als er die Verständnislosigkeit in Juros Augen bemerkt, setzt er hinzu: "Ich versuche, ihn zu verstehen. Er ist nicht das, was er zu sein scheint. Da ist... mehr. Tief vergraben nach all der Zeit. Ich glaube, er war nicht immer so, wie er heute ist. So grausam, meine ich."

"Das ist alles?", fragt Juro zweifelnd. "Zwingt er dich zu bleiben? Die ganze Fastenzeit über bist du ihm aus dem Weg gegangen, hast weder ihm noch uns gegenüber viel Worte verloren. Der Groll zwischen dir und ihm war deutlich zu spüren. Trotzdem bist du noch da, Krabat."

Krabat nickt. "Wo soll ich denn hin? Im nächsten Winter bin ich sowieso tot, wenn es mir nicht gelingt, ihn zuerst ins Grab zu bringen, und das weißt du auch. Er wird mich finden, egal wo ich bin."

Juros Augen werden groß, als er begreift. Krabat ist geblieben, um sie zu schützen. Seine Anwesenheit allein verhindert, dass der Meister seinen Zorn über seine Niederlage an den Burschen auslässt. Juro weiß, dass der Müller dem Krabat im vergangenen Winter seine Nachfolge angeboten hatte, nun aber ist Krabat weit mehr als nur sein Nachfolger. Er ist ihm mindestens ebenbürtig geworden und er stellt sich klar gegen die Prinzipien des Meisters, indem er die Burschen vor ihm schützt. Und doch duldet ihn der Meister....

"Juro?" Krabats leise Stimme lässt ihn aufsehen.

"Jirko scheint dich zu mögen, Juro", sagt Krabat. "Ich bitte dich, ihn unauffällig unter deine Obhut zu nehmen."

Juro nickt. "Das werde ich. Des Meisters wegen?"

"Ja. Der Junge scheint ihn zu beunruhigen. Wegen seines alten Freundes Jirko. Ich frage mich, wie lange es dauert, bis sein dumpfes Grübeln in Zorn umschlägt und er Jirko für etwas straft, für das er nichts kann."

"Mach dir keine Sorgen deswegen. Ich hab ein Auge auf Jirko", versichert ihm Juro. Dann steht er auf und reicht Krabat die Hand. "Lass uns zu Bett gehen, Krabat."

tbc


	12. Nie wirklich frei

Nie wirklich frei

Der nächste Morgen bringt Regen. Die Wolken hängen tief über dem Koselbruch und kein Lüftchen regt sich. Die Burschen sind in gedämpfter Stimmung, als sie sich zum Frühstück einfinden. Stumm essen sie den dicken Haferbrei, als Jirko die Stimme erhebt: "Was spielt ihr hier für ein faules Spiel?"

Die Elf Gesellen starren ihn an. "Sei still und iss, Junge", sagt Staschko gutmütig und wendet sich wie die meisten wieder der Schüssel zu.

Doch Jirko gibt nicht auf: "Ihr verheimlicht etwas. Warum geht euch die Arbeit so viel leichter von der Hand? Warum seid ihr nach den Neumondnächten..."

"Sei still!", faucht nun Witko ihn an.

"Also hab' ich recht!", begehrt der Junge auf. "Sagt mir doch, was hier gespielt wird!"

Plötzlich springt Lyschko, der neben Jirko sitzt, auf und packt ihn beim Kragen, um ihm eine saftige Ohrfeige zu verpassen. Doch etwas hält ihn zurück. Angsterfüllt sieht er sein Handgelenk an, als würde er dort von etwas gepackt. Krabat, am anderen Ende des Tisches, ist aufgestanden und blickt Lyschko ruhig, aber streng an.

"Lasst gut sein, alle beide", sagt er. Dann verlässt er die Gesindestube und geht an die Arbeit.

Als hätte er sich verbrannt, lässt Lyschko den Jungen los und starrt Krabat hinterher. Betretenes Schweigen herrscht in der Stube. Man hört nur leise von draußen den Regen rauschen. Nun steht es für alle fest: Krabat muss sich mit dem Müller gegen sie verbrüdert haben. Sie beschließen, ihn später am Tag zur Rede zu stellen. Juro schweigt zu allem.

Es wird später Nachmittag, als sie ihren Plan in die Tat umsetzen und sich auf dem Getreideboden einfinden, wo Krabat gerade noch das Getreide umgeschaufelt hat. Sie stellen sich im Kreis um ihn, Krabat sieht einen nach dem anderen an, sagt aber nichts.

"Krabat", erhebt Hanzo das Wort. "Was führst du im Schilde?"

Krabats Gesicht bleibt ausdruckslos. Er hat damit gerechnet. "Nichts, Hanzo."

"Dennoch scheint es uns, als wärst du nicht länger einer von uns, so wie du dich verhältst. Du sprichst kaum mehr mit uns, dein Haar ist schneeweiß geworden, seit du um den Jahreswechsel verschwunden warst. Du bist mehr ein Fremder denn ein Freund."

Petar setzt Hanzos Rede fort: "Außerdem, Krabat, stand es bis jetzt für uns alle fest, dass wir uns nicht mit dem Meister verbrüdern. Wenn du auch nur einen von uns anschwärzt, dann wirst du das büßen."

Krabat schweigt und sieht sie ernst an, auf weitere Vorwürfe wartend. Da erhebt Lobosch seine Stimme: "Sag, Krabat, stimmt es dass deine Kräfte die des Meisters übersteigen?"

Kaum sichtbar lächelt Krabat. "Wer hat dir denn das geflüstert?"

Der Blick des jüngsten Gesellen fliegt fast unmerklich zu Juro und Jirko. Hauptsächlich zu Jirko. "Niemand..."

"Ihr müsst keine Angst vor mir haben", sagt Krabat mit fester Stimme, während er seinen Blick über die Burschen gleiten lässt. "Ich stelle mich weder gegen euch, noch habe ich mich mit dem Meister verbrüdert. Ich versuche auch nicht, mir einen Vorteil zu verschaffen, indem ich euch bei ihm ankreide. Hört mir zu, Brüder!" Er unterbricht sich für einen Moment, sieht kurz zu Boden. Als er sie wieder ansieht, ist ein unbestimmter Schmerz in seinen Blick getreten. "Was ich euch jetzt sage, sage ich nur einmal und nichts davon will ich in Zukunft hören."

Die Burschen sehen ihn erwartungsvoll an.

"Nicht Merten war es, der in der Neujahrsnacht hätte sterben sollen. Ich selbst bin am Tag zuvor auf den Wüsten Plan gegangen, um mein eigenes Grab zu schaufeln. Der Meister wusste, dass ich ein Mädchen hatte, er wusste, dass ich ihm mit meiner Bewandtnis in der Schwarzen Kunst gefährlich werden konnte, also wählte er mich aus. Ich hatte mit meinem Mädchen die Vereinbarung getroffen, dass sie mich am Altjahresabend beim Meister freibitten möge. Sie kam, doch der Meister kam ihr zuvor. Er stellte uns am Waldrand und forderte mich zum Duell. Ich besiegte ihn zwar, doch er rächte sich, indem er mein Mädchen tötete. Ich schwor ihm Rache, doch wie ihr wisst, scheiterte ich. Ich konnte ihn schwer verwunden, aber nicht töten. Der Zorn und die Trauer um mein Mädchen haben mich schier wahnsinnig gemacht."

Krabats Blick schweift ab und er schweigt für eine Weile. Wie entrückt ist seine Miene, als er weiterspricht: "Ich hab' mich an sein Lager gesetzt, mit dem Willen, ihn umzubringen. Ich wollte... Nicht nur einmal hab ich ihm das Messer an die Kehle gesetzt, doch nie fand ich die Kraft dazu. Ich verstand, dass es falsch ist, mir meine Freiheit auf diese Weise zurückholen zu wollen. Ich wäre nie frei gewesen von ihm. Nie wirklich frei..."

Er sieht wieder hoch, die Stimmung ist gespannt, die Burschen scheinen auf etwas zu warten. Schweigen liegt über der Runde. Schließlich ist es wieder Hanzo, der die Stimme erhebt: "Und jetzt, Krabat? Wie sieht es jetzt aus mit deiner Rache?"

"Rache?" Krabat sieht ihn dunkel an. "Ich will mich nicht rächen an ihm, Hanzo. Ich will Vergebung."

tbc


	13. Vom Schweigen

Vom Schweigen

Hanzo und die übrigen Burschen hatten sich etwas ratlos vom Getreideboden wieder an die Arbeit verzogen. Keiner hatte mehr etwas zu ihm gesagt, keiner sah ihn schief an. Dennoch war zu spüren, dass sie ihn weniger denn je verstanden. Krabat nimmt es ihnen nicht übel. Natürlich gibt es Gemurmel zwischen den Burschen. Doch beim Abendbrot schweigen sie alle.

Nach dem Essen entscheidet Krabat für sich, schlafen zu gehen, doch Jirko vertritt ihm im Gang den Weg.

"Krabat! Du hast heute von der Schwarzen Kunst gesprochen. Ist es das, was euch allen die Arbeit leichter macht als mir? Sag mir, wie kann ich das lernen?" Seine Augen leuchten.

Für einen Moment ist er versucht, dem Jungen zu raten, von der Mühle zu fliehen. Doch er besinnt sich eines Besseren und sagt nur knapp: "Das findest du schon heraus." Dann steigt er die Stiege hinauf und legt sich schlafen.

Er findet lange keinen Schlaf. Es muss bereits nach Mitternacht sein, als er zum ersten Mal einnickt. Ein übler Traum plagt seinen leichten Schlummer. Nochmals sieht er die Kantorka sterben. Nochmals fühlt er die Lähmung, den Schock, die Angst. Nochmals glaubt er sein Herz einfrieren zu fühlen. Dann ist der Traum wie fortgefegt und er hört nur wie von sehr weit weg, als käme sie aus den Lüften, die Stimme des Meisters.

"Krabat!", ruft sie. Dann sieht er den Müller vor sich. Wütend. Er will zum Sprechen anheben, doch Krabat fährt aus dem Schlaf hoch, bevor er auch nur ein Wort ausspricht. Eilig springt er aus dem Bett, verlässt auf nackten Sohlen die Schlafkammer, die Stiege hinunter, zur Meisterstube. Er wirft die Tür auf.

Der Meister sitzt am Tisch, starrt ihn aus seinem rechten Auge an, als wolle er ihn vergiften. Vor ihm, halb heruntergebrannt, eine Kerze und einige zerbröselte Kräuter. Er scheint ihn erwartet zu haben.

"Du willst reden, Meister, hier bin ich!", ruft Krabat.

Schwerfällig erhebt sich der Müller im Koselbruch aus seinem Lehnstuhl. Er tritt vor Krabat. Schweigt. Starrt böse auf ihn herunter. "In dieser Mühle gibt es Regeln, Krabat", sagt er ruhig, doch die Ruhe in seiner Stimme ist die selbe wie die seltsame Stille, die ein wütender Gewittersturm seinem donnernden, hagelschwangeren Tosen vorausschickt. "Jeder Bursche, den ich bei mir in die Lehre nehme und auch jeder meiner Gesellen hat sich daran zu halten. Wer sich nicht daran hält, der stirbt."

In einer geradezu väterlichen Geste, die wohlmeinend hätte sein können, wäre sein Blick nicht so von Spott durchtränkt, legt er Krabat die Hand auf die Schulter. Sein Griff ist hart und gnadenlos. Durchdringend sieht er Krabat an. Krabat weicht seinem Blick nicht aus, spannt seinen Körper aber leicht an, auf alles gefasst.

"Ich hoffe sehr, dass du dich daran erinnerst, dass einst auch du mir dein Wort gegeben hast, mir deinen Gehorsam zu erweisen." Der Müller formuliert es als Frage, doch sie beide wissen die Antwort. Auch jetzt spart sich Krabat den Atem, auch jetzt erwidert er nur den Blick. "Aber wer weiß..."; und mit diesen Wort glimmt ein schwarzes Feuer im einen Auge des Müllers auf; "wer weiß, vielleicht schadet es nicht, wenn wir ein paar dieser Regeln wiederholen."

Er tritt zurück, geht wieder hinter den Tisch, bleibt hinter dem Stuhl stehen. "Krabat", sagt er. "Wenn du bleibst, gehorchst du mir."

Ein durchdringender Blick aus dem einzelnen Auge trifft Krabat. Der Meister hat seine Kraft zurück. Endgültig. Krabat nickt fast unmerklich.

"Wenn ich sage 'Geh!', dann gehst du. Wenn ich sage 'Tu dies!', dann tust du es. Wenn ich sage 'Lass jenes!', dann lässt du es. Du kennst meine Regeln, so ist es doch?"

"Ich kenne deine Regeln, Müller."

"Aber du sprichst, wenn ich sage 'Schweig!'. Hast du geglaubt, ich merke nicht, was in dieser Mühle vorgeht?"

"Des Lehrjungens wegen?"

Der sich verhärtende Zug um den Mund des Meisters ist Antwort genug. Krabat weiß, dass der Müller die Angelegenheit aus seinem Munde erklärt haben will.

"Die Burschen haben mich gestellt, sie wollten Antworten. Sie hatten mich im Verdacht, mich gegen sie gestellt zu haben. Sie-"

"Unsinn!", fährt ihm der Müller über den Mund. "Spar dir die Ausschweife! Ich weiß, was geschehen ist!" Der Zorn blitzt nun unverhohlen in seinem Blick.

"Er hat es ohnehin geahnt."

"Das, Krabat, ist bei Weitem kein Grund für einen Regelbruch! Der Junge ist kein Mitglied der Bruderschaft, er ist nicht in die Schwarze Schule aufgenommen und noch nicht an die Mühle gebunden. Natürlich hat er es geahnt, genauso wie es alle ahnen an seiner Statt. Mach ihn nicht für deine Gedankenlosigkeit verantwortlich!" Wie ein Donnerschlag fährt die Stimme des Meisters auf ihn nieder. Krabat weiß, es hat keinen Sinn, zu widersprechen, weiß es, weil der Müller die Wahrheit spricht. Er sieht nur stumm geradeaus.

"Es gibt einen Grund dafür, warum die Schwarzen Schulen und Bruderschaften sich im Geheimen verbergen", sagt der Müller in eisigem Ton. "Es ist kein geheimes Wissen, das wir hüten, aber ein Wissen, das die Menschen nicht hören wollen. Du kannst es ihnen nicht vor die Füße werfen und hoffen, dass sie es wohl als wahr begreifen mögen. Denn das tun sie nicht." Der Meister wirft Krabat einen bohrenden, sengenden Blick zu. "Ihr Geist ist so verriegelt von der Kirchen Moral, dass sie ihre wahre Menschlichkeit vergessen. Wenn du sie lehren willst, brauchst du Zeit und viel Geduld. Oder ihren absoluten Gehorsam." Bei seinen letzten Worten lässt der Meister seinen Blick spöttisch über Krabats Burschenkleider wandern.

Gehorsam ist es, was der Müller im Koselbruch seinen Burschen als Erstes lehrt, denkt Krabat. "Nicht doch auch beides?", fragt er.

"Doch, beides." Der Müller nickt ihm zu und Krabat glaubt, für einen kurzen Augenblick ein Lächeln zu sehen. Der Groll ist aus seinem Blick und seiner Stimme zur Gänze verschwunden. "Und mit der Zeit braucht den Gehorsam niemand mehr."

Dann geht er an Krabat vorbei und öffnet ihm die Tür. "Geh jetzt, Krabat." Krabat, seltsam dankbar, aber auch verwirrt, kehrt in die Schlafkammer zurück. Kaum dass er auf der Pritsche liegt, hat ihn der Schlaf übermannt.

tbc


	14. Rabenschüler

Rabenschüler

Die Woche bis Ostern vergeht wie im Flug. Das Wetter ist schlecht, die Wolken hängen drückend über dem Koselbruch und es regnet seit Tagen Bindfäden. Der Schlamm steht knöcheltief auf dem Mühlenhof und der Mühlteich droht, über die Ufer zu treten und Schleuse und Dämme zu brechen. Die Müllerburschen sind schlechter Laune, schimpfen über das Wetter und über Jirko, der ihnen mit seiner ewigen Fragerei das Leben schwer macht. Hanzo tut sein Möglichstes, um ihn abseits der anderen Burschen zu beschäftigen, doch bei den Mahlzeiten versucht es der Lehrjunge weiter.

Am Karfreitag geht Jirko Krabat und Witko dabei zur Hand, die Schleuse und die Dämme auszubessern, wo es nötig wird. Sie sind noch keine Stunde bei der Arbeit, aber bis auf die Knochen durchgefroren und triefnass. Witko und Krabat gehen schweigend und konzentriert zu Werke, ihnen entgeht jedoch nicht, dass Jirko ihnen äußerst misstrauisch auf die Finger schaut. Krabat macht sich nichts daraus, doch Witko reisst nur allzu bald der Geduldsfaden. Er haut sein Beil, mit dem er gerade noch Stützpfähle für die Schleuse behauen hat, mit aller Kraft in den Hackblock und pflaumt den Lehrjungen an, was ihm einfalle und ob er denn nichts Besseres zu tun habe, als ihn mit dem Gegaffe in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Krabat blickt auf und muss lachen, als er Jirkos schuldbewussten Gesichtsausdruck sieht. Die Zunftkleidung hängt von dem zaundürren Kerl wie an einer Vogelscheuche, der verschreckte Blick seiner großen Augen macht schließlich auch Witko die Waffen strecken. Kopfschüttelnd zerrt er sein Beil aus dem Holz und nimmt den nächsten Balken zur Hand.

"Gedulde dich noch ein Weilchen, Jirko", sagt Krabat. Und mit den gleichen Worten, die Tonda ihm damals gesagt hat, fährt er fort: "Der Tag und die Stunde sind näher, als du vermutest."

Der Junge stammelt eine fahrige Entschuldigung, dann nimmt er seine Schaufel wieder in die Hand und klopft weiter die Erde am Damm fest.

Sie sind den ganzen Tag am Mühlweiher zugange, nach dem Mittagessen kommen ihnen noch Staschko und Kito zu Hilfe. Erst zu Beginn der Dämmerung werden sie mit dem Stützwerk der Schleuse fertig. Als sie in die Mühle zurückkehren, trocknet Hanzo unauffällig mit einer Handbewegung ihre Kleider und heißt sie, sich mit dem Abendessen zu beeilen.

Kaum, dass sie die Suppenlöffel aus der Hand gelegt haben, ruft sie der Meister in die schwarze Kammer. Wie immer nehmen die Burschen im Gang Aufstellung und Jirko hat vor den Meister zu treten. Sie verwandeln sich in Raben und setzen sich auf die Stange, während Jirko vom Meister in die Schwarze Schule aufgenommen wird. Der Meister berührt den Lehrjungen feierlich mit der Linken an der linken Schulter und der Junge wird zum Raben. Krabat entgeht nicht der Schatten, der sich auf die Züge des Meisters legt. Ob es aber Missfallen oder eine dunkle Erinnerung ist, vermag Krabat nicht zu sagen.

Der Rabe Jirko ist ein dürrer Vogel, doch sein Gefieder glänzt und er sitzt ganz ruhig und stolz auf der Stange und lauscht aufmerksam den Worten des Meisters. Aber als es daran geht, das Gelernte herzusagen, bleibt er nach wenigen Sätzen stecken und lässt verschämt den Kopf sinken. Der Meister sieht ihn nur erwartungsvoll an, aber aus Jirko ist kein Wort mehr herauszubekommen. Als ihn Andrusch aufmunternd mit dem Schnabel anstößt, sinkt er sogar nur noch mehr in sich zusammen.

Der Meister lehnt sich im Stuhl zurück, beide Hände auf dem Tisch und sagt ruhig: "Versuch es noch einmal, Jirko." Der Ton seiner Stimme ist nicht tadelnd, sein Blick bricht kein Urteil über seinen jüngsten Schüler. Jirko, der Rabe, sieht erstaunt auf. Zögernd, aber nach und nach sicherer werdend, wiederholt der Junge Wort für Wort den Zauber, den ihnen der Meister gelehrt hat. Vollständig, ohne etwas auszulassen oder die Worte zu verdrehen. Als er endet, nickt der Meister nur und entlässt die Burschen. Der Unterricht ist beendet und die Raben entfliegen in den Hausflur.

tbc


	15. Wind auf dem Holz

[A/N:] Eine kleine Liedempfehlung zum Kapitel: "Anagantios" von der wunderbaren Band Eluveitie. Ein traumschönes Stück, ich hab's interessanterweise direkt nach dem Schreiben dieses Kapitels entdeckt, als ich ein bisschen auf YouTube unterwegs war, um diese Band etwas besser kennen zu lernen.

Wind auf dem Holz

Am Karsamstag fällt der Regen noch heftiger als die Tage zuvor und die Mühlknappen sind heilfroh, dass sie für diesen Tag von der Arbeit freigestellt sind. Es will nicht wirklich Tag werden. Das Licht ist gedämpft und kaum einem fällt es schwer, sich nach dem reichlichen Frühstück wieder aufs Ohr zu legen. Krabat jedoch ist unruhig, er weiß, er kann nicht schlafen. So bleibt er in der Gesindestube sitzen und starrt aus dem Fenster. Schließlich verlässt auch Juro die Küche und geht hinauf in die Schlafkammer, sich wundernd zwar, aber ohne ein Wort an Krabat zu richten. Der brütet düster vor sich hin, lauscht dem Prasseln des Regens ohne wirklich hinzuhören. Stocksteif sitzt er da für unbestimmte Zeit, tief versunken in sich.

Langsam dringt ihm ein dunkler, tiefer Gesang ins Bewusstsein, der sich mit dem monotonen Rauschen des Regens mischt. Zuerst glaubt er, er bilde sich etwas ein, doch mit der Zeit gewinnt der Gesang an Deutlichkeit. Es ist eine Melodie und eine Sprache, die ihm gänzlich fremd sind, die Stimme jedoch kennt er. Es ist der Meister, der da singt. Neugierig geworden steht Krabat auf und folgt der Stimme.

Er findet die Tür zur Meisterstube offen. Tisch und Bänke sind verschwunden, auf dem Boden verschlingen sich Kreidestriche zu einen riesigen, kreisförmigen Gebilde. Fremde Zeichen und Symbole finden sich entlang der Linien, an einigen der Kreuzungspunkte sind Kerzen aufgestellt. In der Mitte des Kreises kniet der Meister, das Gesicht nach Westen gerichtet, die Augen geschlossen. Er scheint Krabat nicht zu bemerken, singt weiter die sich stetig wiederholende schwermütige, aber erhabene Melodie; der Regen malt einen samtigen Bordun-Ton unter seine Stimme, die Krabat an altes Holz erinnert. Man könnte nicht behaupten, der Müller im Koselbruch wäre ein großer Sänger, aber seine Stimme hat ihren ganz eigenen Zauber.

Krabat steht wie festgebannt. Er kann nichts anderes als schauen und zuhören. Er ist wie betäubt von der Kraft in diesem Raum. Sanft und stark wie ein Fluss geht sie vom Meister aus, durchdringt alles, die Luft, die Wände - ja, die ganze Mühle und ihn selbst. Erlösend, erneuernd, stärkend und bewahrend. Wie ein frischer, warmer Wind im Frühling, wie ein Regen nach der Dürre. Und trotzdem ist es kein fröhlicher Gesang, trotzdem klingt die Melodie nach einem schmerzhaften Abschied, nach einem Gang ohne Wiederkehr. Das Lied geht Krabat ins Herz, und plötzlich beginnt er zu fühlen - zu fühlen, wie die Mühle antwortet.

Es ist ein Raunen, ungehört, aber doch da, das durch die alten Balken geht. Dunkel, leise, pochend in langsamem Takt, wie ein altes Herz. Ein Knarren, ein Seufzen der Dielen, ein Knacken hier, ein Ächzen da. Die Steine im Mauerwerk scheinen zu summen, zu atmen. Ein vielstimmiger, leiser Chor aus Geräuschen und unendlich kleinen Bewegungen geht durch das Gebäude. Und Krabat ist gefangen darin. Ohne einen Laut steht er da, die Hand am Türstock, die Augen blicklos ins Zimmer gerichtet. Das ist kein schwarzer Zauber, den der Meister da wirkt. Es ist älter, viel älter als jede Einteilung in schwarz und weiß und gut und böse, viel älter als das, was die Kirchen lehren. Fremd und gleichermaßen vertraut...

Beinahe entgeht ihm, dass der Meister ihn ansieht aus seinem einen Auge. Er sieht ihn an und hält ihm eine Hand entgegen, als lade er ihn ein, näher zu kommen. Der Müller hört nicht auf zu singen, auch nicht, als Krabat vor ihn tritt und er ihm bedeutet, niederzuknien. Sie knien voreinander im Kreis - Krabat mit dem Gesicht nach Osten - und der Müller reicht Krabat die linke Hand, sieht ihm fest in die Augen. Der Bursche ergreift die dargebotene Hand ebenfalls mit der Linken, erwidert den Blick. Und dann stimmt er in den Gesang mit ein, summend zunächst, er kennt die Worte nicht, aber dann findet er sie langsam heraus. Auch wenn er die Sprache nicht kennt, glaubt er sie zu verstehen. Gemeinsam mit seinem Meister singt Krabat die Strophen des alten, wehmütigen Liedes, und gemeinsam mit ihm fühlt er auch das Leben in jedem noch so kleinen Ding um sie herum, wie es ihnen antwortet.

Irgendwann löst sich Krabats klare, junge Stimme von der des Meisters und beginnt, ihre eigene Melodie ins Lied zu weben. Beginnt, dem Klang seine Schwermut zu nehmen und fängt das Tanzen an, wie der Wind um einen alten Baum. Und Krabat lässt sie tanzen, schließt die Augen und singt, als wäre es das Einzige, das noch zählte auf der Welt.

Allmählich wird der Meister leiser, bis er die Worte nur noch flüstert. Schließlich schweigt er ganz. Krabat wiederholt die Strophen noch einige Male, doch ohne den Meister fehlt etwas im Lied, und so lässt auch er es ausklingen. Die Stille, die darauf folgt, ist überwältigend. Weil sie nicht leer ist. Die Mühle singt noch immer unter dem Trommeln des Regens.

Die Kreidestriche auf den Dielen sind verschwunden und die Luft scheint klarer als zuvor. Zum ersten Mal seit seiner Kindheit fühlt sich Krabat zu Hause. Genau hier, in diesem Moment. Denn jetzt weiß er, dass nichts wirklich gut und nichts wirklich schlecht ist auf der Welt, dass beide eins sind in ihrem Gegensatz. Dass Leben ist, auch in den Dingen, die unbelebt scheinen und dass man auch diesen Dingen von Zeit zu Zeit Kraft geben darf. Und er ist dem Müller dankbar für diese Lektion. Schweigend gehen sie auseinander, Krabat legt sich schlafen für die kommende Nacht.

tbc


	16. Ich zeichne dich, Bruder

Ich zeichne dich, Bruder...

Es ist Abend, als Juro die Burschen zum Essen weckt. Der Himmel ist nach wie vor bleigrau, aber der Regen hat nachgelassen. Es sieht ganz so aus, als würde diese Osternacht wohl recht ungemütlich werden. Kaum einer unter den Burschen, der nicht so einiges darum gegeben hätte, ein wenig Wind aufkommen zu lassen um die Wiesen zu trocknen. Aber ihre Kräfte sind ihnen entzogen, sie können nicht zaubern. Sie werden die nasse Nacht wohl ertragen müssen.

Die fette Grütze, die Juro ihnen vorsetzt, ist schnell verzehrt. Als es dunkelt betritt der Meister die Gesindestube. Es sei Zeit, auszugehen und sich das Mal zu holen, sagt er und nach dem alten Ritus beginnt er, die Burschen auszuzählen, die sich um ihn versammelt haben. Krabat und Kubo verlassen den Kreis als Vorletzte. Juro und Jirko sind die Letzten, die der Meister ausschickt.

Krabat hat es eilig, er will zu Bäumels Tod. Kubo zuckt nur die Achseln, hält aber Schritt. Krabat ist froh, dass er Kubo dabei hat, der stellt keine Fragen, wie es wohl so mancher andere getan hätte. In tiefes Schweigen gehüllt durchqueren sie den Wald, der leichte Regen nässt ihnen Haare und Kleider. Kein Vogel singt, kein Käuzchen schreit, außer dem stetigen Tropfen von den Zweigen herab und dem nassen Schmatzen des Bodens unter ihren Füßen ist kein Laut zu hören. Die Nacht ist tintenschwarz, aber trotzdem finden sie den Pfad nach Schwarzkollm.

Sie haben Glück. Kein Feuer brennt am Holzkreuz, der Platz ist unbesetzt. Ihre Kleider sind bereits nass, als sie bei Bäumels Tod ankommen. Rasch ist das Feuerholz zusammengeklaubt, schon brennt das Feuer. Die beiden Burschen sitzen nah am Feuer. Kubo starrt schwer vor sich hin, wie er es immer tut. Krabat dreht ein Stückchen Holz in der Hand. Er denkt zurück an früher, an die vergangenen Osternächte, als Tonda und die Kantorka noch am Leben waren. Als er noch ein Junge war, verliebt und voller Hoffnung. Es scheint mehr als ein ganzes Leben zurückzuliegen. Als sei die Welt weitergezogen und habe ihn auf einem einzelnen Ast der Zeit vergessen. Plötzlich wird ihm eiskalt. Er zieht die Decke fester um sich, aber die Kälte will nicht weichen. Kubo wirft noch zwei Äste ins Feuer. Sie zischen und qualmen, der Rauch beisst in Krabats Augen. Seine Vergangenheit, sie kommt ihm jetzt leer vor, fremd, unwirklich wie eine Geschichte, die man im Vorbeigehen aufschnappt, über die man lächelt oder staunt, die einem aber nicht ans Herz wächst. Er fühlt sich, als hätte er sein ganzes Leben geschlafen. Als sei er gerade aufgewacht aus einer Traumwelt voller Pappfiguren.

Der Regen wird stärker zu Mitternacht, droht das Feuer zu löschen. Die beiden Burschen legen ordentlich Holz nach, um es am Ausgehen zu hindern. Als endlich das Ostergeleut einsetzt, vernimmt Krabat einen leisen Flügelschlag hinter sich. Er sieht hinauf zum Kreuz. Ein alter Rabe sitzt da, in die Ferne schauend mit seinem einen Auge, das Gefieder aufgeplustert. Kubo scheint ihn nicht bemerkt zu haben. Im Dorf unten beginnen die Mädchen zu singen. Die Kantorka ist dieses Jahr eine Andere, sie singt schön, aber ihr Gesang berührt den Krabat nicht. Eine dumpfe Schwere hat sich über ihn gelegt, er würde weinen, wenn er denn könnte. Doch er kann nicht, er kann sich nicht erinnern. Nicht an den Klang ihrer Stimme, nicht an den Duft ihres Haars, nur Schatten einer allzu fernen Zeit.

Die Hitze des Feuers lässt Krabats Kleider dampfen. Er schließt die Augen, lässt den kalten Regen auf sich niedergehen und sich vom Feuer wärmen. Die fernen Glocken sind kaum zu hören, doch den Gesang vermag der fallende Regen nicht zu übertönen. Krabat denkt an den Morgen zurück, an den Meister, an ihren Gesang. Sie haben mit dem Regen gesungen heute Morgen, nicht gegen ihn wie die Mädchen im Dorf unten. Sie haben gesungen, für etwas, das man nicht glauben musste wie die Lehren der Kirche, sondern für etwas, an dem nie ein Zweifel bestand. Sie haben für das Leben gesungen, das Leben selbst. Krabat fragt sich, ob es das ist, was der Meister gemeint hat, als er sagte, man dürfe den Menschen das Wissen nicht einfach vor die Füße werfen. Er weiß, er hätte es nie begriffen, was der Meister ihm am vergangenen Morgen gelehrt hat, hätte er sich nicht aus freien Stücken darauf eingelassen. Wenn es auf der Welt wohl etwas gäbe, das heilig wäre, dann müsse es das sein, was er am Morgen erlebt hat, denkt Krabat und lächelt. Als er erneut zum Holzkreuz hinaufschaut, ist der Rabe verschwunden.

Im Morgengrauen schneiden sie die Späne vom Holzkreuz und kohlen sie im Feuer an. Als sie sich gegenseitig das Mal auf die Stirn schreiben, kommt es Krabat vor, als zeichnete er das Mal nicht auf die Stirn eines älteren Mitgesellen, sondern auf die eines Lehrjungen.

"Ich zeichne dich, Bruder,

mit Kohle vom Holzkreuz.

Ich zeichne dich

mit dem Mal der

Geheimen Bruderschaft."

tbc


	17. Ostersegen

Ostersegen

Als Krabat und Kubo kurz vor Sonnenaufgang an der Mühle ankommen, ist das Ochsenjoch an den Türstock genagelt. Der Regen hat aufgehört, Dunst liegt in dichten Schwaden über dem Koselbruch. Noch immer ist die Wolkendecke dicht und von der Sonne nichts zu sehen, aber ohne den Regen ist das Zwielicht erträglicher.

Die Burschen sind mit Ausnahme Krabats und Kubos bereits im Hausflur versammelt. Kubo beugt sich unter das Joch, empfängt vom Meister die Backenstreiche und legt sein Gelöbnis ab, dem Meister auch im kommenden Jahr gehorsam zu sein. Doch als Krabat es ihm nachtun will, vertritt ihm der Müller den Weg. Er berührt das Joch mit den Fingern seiner linken Hand. Es zerfällt zu Staub und hinterlässt am Türstock nur die Einschlaglöcher der Nägel als Zeugen seiner Existenz.

"Krabat", spricht ihn der Müller an. Er steht auf Armeslänge vor ihm, seine Stimme ist feierlich. "Ich kann dich nicht mehr unter ein Joch zwingen, Krabat. Wohl aber kann ich dir Lohn und Brot und ein Dach überm Kopf bieten, wenn du das willst." Er hält ihm die Rechte hin. "Nimmst du mich für ein weiteres Jahr als deinen Herrn und Meister an?"

Krabat, einigermaßen erstaunt zwar, aber nicht überrascht, schlägt ein. "Ja, Müller im Koselbruch, ich stelle mich für ein weiteres Jahr in deinen Dienst."

Der Müller nickt nur, tritt einen Schritt zurück und fordert Krabat auf, über die Schwelle zu treten.

"Und was die Schwarze Schule angeht: Hier bist du weiterhin ein Gleicher unter Gleichen, ein Schüler unter Schülern. Doch hast du dich bereits im vergangenen Jahr als mein bester Schüler hervorgetan. Ich gedenke daher, dich als meinen Meisterschüler anzunehmen, wenn auch du im Gegenzug bereit bist, mir als deinem Lehrer in der Kunst der Künste deinen Gehorsam zu erweisen."

Jetzt hält er Krabat die Linke hin. Krabat misst ihn mit einem schwer deutbaren Blick. Er zögert noch einen Moment, einige Augenblicke schwebt seine Hand über der des Müllers. Er scheint nur darauf zu warten, dass der Müller zupackt und ihm die Abmachung aufzwingt, doch der sieht ihn nur geduldig an. Krabat ergreift die Hand des Meisters, nickt ihm knapp zu.

"Dann sei mein Lehrer."

In dem Moment, als sie den Handschlag vollziehen, läuft rumpelnd die Mühle an. Die Burschen hasten in die Mahlstube, der Meister sieht ihnen mit sinnendem Blick nach.

Sie schuften wie die Ochsen an diesem Ostermorgen, der Schweiß tritt ihnen aus allen Poren. Sack um Sack wird auf den Schüttboden geschleppt und geleert, die Mahlgänge scheinen das Korn nur so zu fressen. Die kohlschwarzen Drudenfüße auf ihren Stirnen verlaufen mit der Zeit, die Kohle tropft mit dem Schweiß zu Boden. Jirko, der Lehrjunge ist es, der mit einem überraschten Aufschrei kundtut, auf was alle gewartet haben: Ihre Kräfte sind zurück, die Arbeit geht ihnen wieder leicht von der Hand. Andrusch muss Jirko zügeln, der sich mit einem Feuereifer auf die Arbeit stürzen wollte.

"Lass nur, Junge. Für heut' ist die Arbeit getan."

"Noch nicht." Die Köpfe fliegen herum, der Müller steht unter dem Türsturz zur Mahlstube. Lässt den Blick über die Burschen wandern und richtet ihn schließlich auf Krabat. Der tritt zwischen den Burschen hervor. Auf seiner Stirn ist noch immer das Mal zu sehen, kein bisschen verwischt, als wäre es frisch auf die Haut geschrieben worden. In den Augen der Mühlknappen spiegelt sich Verständnislosigkeit. Hanzo will gerade das Wort erheben, öffnet den Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch er schließt ihn sofort wieder, als der Müller zu Krabat hinübergeht. Er legt die Hände an Krabats Kopf, legt seine Stirn an die seines Meisterschülers und murmelt ein paar leise Worte. Dann macht er einen Schritt zurück.

Es ist kaum einer unter den Burschen in der Mahlstube, der nicht die Augen aufreisst bei dem, was er sieht. Das Mal auf Krabats Stirne ist blasser; und über des Meisters Brauen findet sich das exakte Ebenbild davon. Einen Moment noch sehen sie einander an, Krabat zweifelnd, der Müller mit mildem Spott in den Augen. Und schon streift der Meister seinen Rock ab und krempelt die Ärmel auf, schon hat er einen Sack gepackt und geschultert, schon rieselt das Mahlgut die Schütte hinab.

Krabat beeilt sich, es ihm gleichzutun, packt an, als ginge es um sein Leben. Bald rinnt ihm der Schweiß in Strömen vom Gesicht, bald brechen die ersten Schwielen an seinen Händen auf. Dem Meister geht es nicht anders, er keucht und kämpft sich mit schwerem Tritt die Stufen zum Schüttboden hinauf. Seine Schultern und Hände sind wund, sein Haarband hat sich gelöst und die grauen Strähnen hängen ihm ins Gesicht. Und endlich, endlich beginnt der fünfzackige Stern über ihren Nasenwurzeln zu verschwimmen.

Die Mühlknappen stehen da wie betäubt, können nicht glauben was da vor sich geht. Wie an Ort und Stelle festgebannt, gefesselt vom Geschehen. Selbst wenn einer von ihnen hätte mithelfen wollen, es wäre ihm unmöglich gewesen, sich auch nur das geringste Bisschen zu bewegen. Keiner von ihnen sollte nachher sagen können, wie viel Zeit wohl vergangen sein mochte. Als auch der letzte Strich mit dem Schweiß von der Stirn geflossen ist, löst sich die Starre von den Burschen. Sie stehen da und schauen, als wären sie gerade aus einem Traum erwacht. Krabat lässt das Mahlwerk auslaufen, der Müller stellt den Sack ab, den er sich eben noch aufgeladen hatte.

"Kommt, Burschen", sagt er und geht zur Tür hinüber. "Wascht euch und zieht euch um. Heute soll gefeiert werden!"

tbc


	18. Ins Moor

Ins Moor

Das Mahl, das Juro ihnen heute aufträgt, ist üppiger als sonst. Es gibt Ostergebäck und Wein, einen feinen Braten und allerlei Gemüse dazu. Die Burschen tun sich gütlich an dem reichlichen Essen, sie feiern ausgelassen und reissen derbe Witze. Über König und Kaiser, über die Müllerszunft und ihre Meister - und ihren eigenen Meister ganz besonders. Es wird gelacht und gesungen, Andrusch spielt auf seiner Maultrommel und gibt einige Geschichten zum Besten. Als die Burschen beschließen, Jirko müsse von Pumphutt erfahren und wie er ihren Meister im Duell schlug, beschließt Krabat, nach draußen zu gehen. Die drückende Schwüle in der Gesindestube und der Wein steigen ihm zu Kopf, rauben ihm den Atem und die Sinne. Die frische, kalte Luft wird ihm gut tun.

Als er vor die Tür tritt, versinkt gerade die Sonne hinter dem Horizont. Die dichte Wolkendecke ist zum Teil aufgerissen, tiefblauer Abendhimmel lugt zwischen rot und gold gekrönten Wolkentürmen hervor. Die Luft ist ganz weich, ganz warm und es liegt ein seltsamer Zauber über dem Koselbruch. Aus den Wiesen steigen zart die ersten Nebel, kein Vogel singt - es ist totenstill. Von drinnen kann er die Burschen lachen und johlen hören. Er ist froh, dass er herausgekommen ist.

Krabat entschließt sich, einige Schritte zu gehen, am Mühlbach entlang bis zum Moor. Jetzt, nachdem es so lange geregnet hat, riecht das Moor ganz anders. Dunkler, aber klarer. Der Bach gluckst und plätschert fröhlich neben ihm, einige Frösche flüchten sich vom schlammigen Ufer ins Wasser, als Krabat vorübergeht. Das Land hat zu grünen begonnen und Weidenkätzchen zieren die langen Ruten der Kopfweiden. Als der Boden zunehmend sumpfiger wird, verharrt Krabat unter einer der Weiden und lässt den Blick zurück zur Mühle schweifen. Sie ist nicht länger düster und bedrohlich, kein schlafendes Ungeheuer mehr. Sie ist ein ihm ein Heim geworden in den letzten Tagen. Er hat sich entschlossen zu bleiben und er bleibt gern. Denn langsam ahnt er, warum sich der Müller hierher zurückgezogen hat, in die Einsamkeit und Ödnis. Es ist nicht nur eine starke und auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhende Abneigung den Menschen gegenüber, es muss wohl auch eine tiefe Verbundenheit zur Natur und besonders zu diesem Ort sein, die den Müller hier hält. Je näher er dem Mann hinter der Fassade des Schwarzen Müllers kommt, desto klarer wird Vieles, das Krabat bisher im Voraus verurteilt hatte.

Die Dämmerung beginnt, ihre schwarzen Schleier über den Koselbruch zu breiten, in der Mühle zünden die Burschen die Kerzen an. Er geht zum Wohnhaus zurück, erfrischt und beruhigt wie schon seit Langem nicht mehr.

Einige Augenblicke bleibt er noch vor der Tür stehen, genießt den Frieden, der ihn umgibt. Dann lässt ihn ein Schrei herumfahren. Es ist des Müllers Stimme, zornig, ja rasend, die die Stille zerreisst wie ein Peitschenschlag: "Raus mit dir! Sofort!"

Krabat fährt herum, stürmt in die Mühle. Jedoch prallt er vor dem Anblick, der sich ihm bietet, zurück. Als wäre er gegen eine Wand gelaufen.

Der Meister steht unter dem Türsturz der Schwarzen Kammer; darin steht Jirko, die Hände auf dem Koraktor, der aufgeschlagen vor ihm liegt. Die Augen des Jungen sind vor Schreck geweitet, alle Farbe ist aus seinem Gesicht gewichen. Angst lässt seinen Blick unstet umhergeistern. Der Meister bebt vor Zorn. Nie hat Krabat ihn so wütend gesehen. Um ihn herum scheint die Luft zu drei hastigen Schritten ist er bei dem Lehrjungen, packt ihn am Kragen und schüttelt ihn.

"Raus hab' ich gesagt! Raus mit dir, du Hund!", brüllt er Jirko an. Schleift ihn zur Tür und schleudert ihn zu Boden. Er geht zum Koraktor zurück, schlägt ihn zu, dann folgt er dem Jungen in den Flur, die Tür zur Schwarzen Kammer hinter sich zuwetternd.

"Was denkst du, wer du bist?!", donnert er. Jirko kriecht völlig verängstigt zurück.

Es sieht ganz so aus, als würde sich der Meister jeden Moment auf den Lehrjungen stürzten und ihm jeden Knochen im Leib brechen.

Doch schlagartig wird der Müller ruhig, der rasende Zorn verlischt von einem Augenblick auf den anderen. Stattdessen verhärten sich seine Züge, sein Blick wird schneidend, ein kaltes, böses Blitzen liegt darin.

"Steh auf", befiehlt er mit tonloser Stimme. Am ganzen Leib zitternd kommt Jirko dem Befehl nach. Er wagt es nicht, dem Meister ins Gesicht zu sehen. Langsam geht der Meister auf ihn zu, jeder Schritt dröhnt auf den Dielen wie ein Glockenschlag. Die Burschen, mittlerweile auf dem Flur versammelt, halten den Atem an. Einmal umschreitet der Müller den Jungen, seine Augen ruhen auf ihm, ein giftiger, sengender Blick. Dann bleibt er vor Jirko stehen, keine Handbreit passt mehr zwischen sie.

"Du setzt dich über die Regeln hinweg, Jirko. Über Regeln, die alle vor dir befolgt haben, weil sie notwendig sind. Für unser Zusammenleben hier und für dein eigenes Überleben", sagt der Müller nüchtern. Er hebt seine Hand an des Jungens Kinn und zwingt ihn, ihm in die Augen zu blicken. Tränen laufen dem Jüngsten über die Wangen. "Was du getan hast, war ein glatter Vertrauensbruch. Du weißt, dass ich dein Verhalten unter Strafe stellen muss." Er lässt die Worte wirken. Und sie verfehlen ihre Wirkung nicht.

Jirkos Hände verkrallen sich in den Stoff seiner Hose, er zittert unkontrolliert und atmet immer hektischer, während er gleichzeitig versucht, sich die Panik nicht anmerken zu lassen. Krabat tut einen Schritt nach vorne, um den Jungen vom Meister wegzuzerren, doch ein scharfer Blick lässt ihn wie angewurzelt stehen bleiben.

"Bitte..." Jirkos Stimme ist nur noch ein blasser, angstdurchtränkter Hauch. "Bitte, Meister, bitte lasst mich am Leben." Er fällt auf die Knie, vergräbt das Gesicht in den Händen und weint haltlos. Für einige Augenblicke schaut der Meister reichlich erstaunt auf den Lehrjungen hinab, dann bricht er in Gelächter aus. Höhnisch. Ein böses Bocksgelächter. Wer unter den Burschen nicht schon vorher Angst um Jirko hatte, der hat es jetzt. Keiner von ihnen rechnet noch damit, dass Jirko heil aus der Sache herauskommen möge.

"Das hieße, das Schwert gegen einen Wehrlosen zu erheben", spottet der Müller. Macht auf dem Absatz kehrt und geht in die Meisterstube. Bevor er jedoch die Tür hinter sich schließt, sieht er noch einmal über die Schulter zurück: "Trotzdem bist du mein Schüler und Lehrjunge. Also hör auf, im Staube zu kriechen wie ein geprügelter Hund und sieh zu, dass du auf die Beine kommst."

Damit schließt er sich ein und bleibt für die nächsten Tage verschwunden.

tbc


	19. Sumpfland I

Sumpfland (I)

Jirko geht es schlecht in der nächsten Zeit. Wann immer das Gespräch auf den Meister kommt, wird er still, fährt zusammen oder fängt an, sich verstohlen umzusehen. Er hat die Konfrontation noch lange nicht verdaut, träumt schlecht in der Nacht. Es kommt nicht selten vor, dass er die Burschen weckt, wenn er schreiend aus einem Alptraum hochfährt. Tagsüber ist er müde und fahrig bei der Arbeit. Er wird immer dünner, isst kaum noch.

Der Meister lässt ihn länger arbeiten als die anderen. Er muss mit Juro aufstehen und Wasserschleppen und wenn abends die anderen beim Essen sitzen, kehrt der Junge noch in der Mahlstube. An den Freitagabenden in der Schwarzen Kammer sitzt er stocksteif auf der Stange, kann die Worte nicht wiederholen, stottert und bricht immer wieder ab. Der Meister tadelt ihn nicht, im Gegenteil: Er behandelt ihn, als wäre er Luft. Die Burschen sind weiterhin freundlich zu ihm, aber Jirko scheint ihnen zu misstrauen. Der Einzige, den er an sich heranlässt, ist Juro. Aber auch der kann ihm nicht helfen.

Eines Tages fragt er Hanzo, mit dem er gerade an der Schütte arbeitet, wie lange er diese Quälereien wohl noch aushalten muss. Lyschko, der zufällig des Weges kommt und Jirkos Worte gehört hat, ruft zum Schüttboden hinauf: "Wenn ich der Meister wäre, würd' ich's bis Pfingsten vorhalten lassen. Die Strafe hast du dir verdient." Dann lacht er hämisch und wirft ihm einen geringschätzigen Blick zu. Jirko lässt den Getreidesack wieder sinken, den er gerade aufgenommen hat. Er merkt nicht mehr, dass Hanzo ihn an der Schulter schüttelt, dass er angesprochen wird, er ist wie betäubt.

An diesem Abend ist Jirko verschwunden. Er bleibt die Nacht über weg, auch den ganzen nächsten Tag sieht man nichts von ihm. Juro macht sich entsetzliche Sorgen, aber er verbirgt es so gut, dass keiner außer Krabat es merkt. Die anderen Burschen bleiben zumindest oberflächlich ruhig, der Meister zeigt sich die ganze Zeit über nicht.

Als nach zwei weiteren Tagen von dem Jungen immer noch jede Spur fehlt, macht sich Angst unter den Burschen breit. Zwar ist es vor allem Andrusch, der mit einem halbgaren Grinsen im Gesicht sagt, dass Jirko es wahrscheinlich geschafft hat und dem Meister davongelaufen ist, doch keiner mag recht daran glauben. Sie fürchten alle, dass Jirko etwas zugestoßen ist. Krabat muss an Tondas Mädchen, an Worschula denken, die der Meister mit Träumen geplagt hat, bis sie ins Wasser ging. Er will diesen Abend noch abwarten, dann wird er vor den Meister treten und ihn zur Rede stellen. Er hat zwar nicht im Geringsten damit gerechnet, dass der den Jungen so glimpflich davonkommen lassen würde, wie es zunächst ausgesehen hatte. Aber das, was er dem Jungen jetzt hat angedeihen lassen, ist eine kindische Rachsucht und nichts, was dem weisen Mann, der der Müller durchaus sein könnte, auch nur im Entferntesten zu Gesicht stünde. Scheinbar droht der Müller zurückzufallen in die alten Mechanismen, die ihn bei den Burschen zum Gefürchteten machen.

Krabat hat nicht vor, ihn jetzt fallenzulassen. Jetzt, nachdem der Meister gerade angefangen hat, sich zu erinnern. Jetzt, wo er so kurz davor ist, die Schattenwand beiseite zu schieben und das wahre Gesicht ans Licht zu bringen. Was der Müller am Ostersonntag gezeigt hat, war ein beinahe misslungener Versuch, nicht in die Rolle des Tyrannen zurückzufallen. Das Geschehen hat Krabat klar gemacht, dass der Müller und er selbst noch weiter von der Befreiung durch Vergebung entfernt sind, als ihm die Ereignisse der letzten Monate glauben gemacht haben. Der Müller steckt zu tief in diesem Sumpf aus scheinbarem Selbstschutz und Sadismus, als dass er sich einfach so im Handumdrehen daraus befreien könnte. Er braucht Krabats Hilfe, genauso wie Krabat die seine braucht, um nicht selbst im Sumpf zu versinken.

tbc


	20. Sumpfland II

Sumpfland (II)

Es dunkelt im Koselbruch. Krabat sitzt vor der Tür zum Wohnhaus auf einem Schemel. Sobald die Arbeit beendet gewesen ist, hat er sich hier niedergelassen. Seitdem starrt er zum Waldrand hinüber. Dann und wann gleitet sein Blick über den Mühlenhof, wandert den Pfad zum Moor hinab, ehe er sich wieder aufmerksam auf den Pfad richtet, der nach Schwarzkollm hinauf führt. Bald schon weicht das letzte Abendlicht der Nacht. Ein bleicher, rötlicher Halbmond hängt über dem westlichen Horizont im Dunst und zeichnet lange, fahle Schatten auf den Hof.

Krabat erhebt sich und bringt den Schemel zurück in die Gesindestube. Dann geht er zur Kammer des Meisters und klopft vernehmlich an die Tür. Keiner antwortet ihm. Er klopft noch einmal, ehe er die Klinke nach unten drückt. Es ist nicht abgeschlossen. Das Zimmer ist dunkel und verwaist. Der Müller ist nicht da.

Er schließt die Tür wieder, geht zur Schwarzen Kammer hinüber und klopft. Doch auch jetzt wird er nicht hereingebeten, auch jetzt findet er nur einen leeren Raum vor. Seine Miene verdüstert sich. Gerade will er sich zurück in die Gesindestube begeben, als er das Donnern von Hufen und das Knarren von Kutschenrädern auf dem Mühlhof hört. Rasch ist er bei der Haustür und späht hinaus.

Ein prächtiges, sechspänniges Gefährt, schwarz, ohne Wappen, steht da auf dem Hof. Den Grauschimmeln tropft der Schaum von Mäulern und Flanken. Vom Kutschbock springt der Meister herunter, in einen vornehmen Rock gekleidet, betresst und reichlich mit Silber verziert. Er scheint in Eile, der schwarze Umhang bauscht sich hinter ihm, als er an Krabat vorbei ins Haus stürmt. "Mein Ross, schnell!", ruft er ihm zu.

Krabat weiß, dass es zu lange dauern würde, den Rappen aufzuzäumen und zu satteln. Schon hört er den Meister wieder zurückkkommen. Er verliert keine Zeit damit, in die Stallungen zu rennen. Kurzerhand verwandelt er sich selbst in ein Pferd. Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn schon ist der Meister wieder auf dem Hof, im gewohnten Rock und mit einer Decke unterm Arm. Ohne zu zaudern schwingt er sich auf Krabats Rücken. Er lässt ihn angaloppieren und lenkt ihn geradewegs ins Moor hinein. Es ist stockfinster und dichter Nebel nimmt ihnen die Sicht, doch der Müller scheint zu wissen wohin es geht. Krabat versucht erst gar nicht, auf den Weg zu achten. Es ist ein schieres Wunder, dass er sich noch nicht die Beine gebrochen hat. Blind jagt er durch flache Tümpel, haarscharf an Bäumen und Gebüschen vorbei, immer wieder wird er im letzten Moment brutal herumgerissen, immer wieder lässt ihn der Meister springen. Was das wohl ist, über das er da todesmutig hinwegsetzt, das will Krabat nicht wissen. Auf einmal tritt er fehl. Strauchelt. Droht zu fallen.

Doch der Meister fängt ihn ab, nimmt kurz das halsbrecherische Tempo zurück, damit Krabat wieder in den Tritt zurückfindet. Dann jagt er ihn weiter. Immer tiefer ins Moor hinein. Mit sicherer Hand führt ihn der Meister an tiefen Tümpeln vorbei und durch dichtes Schilfgras. Krabat bleibt nichts übrig als ihm blind zu vertrauen. Schließlich zügelt der Müller ihn, lässt ihn in den Schritt fallen. Sein Reiter beugt sich im Sattel nach vorne und bedeckt die Augen des Pferdes mit seinen Händen.

"Hör mir gut zu, Krabat", sagt er leise. "Egal was auch geschehen mag, egal was gesagt wird, macht die Augen nicht auf. Sieh nichts an. Nicht, bis ich es dir sage, denn sonst bist du verloren." Krabat würde zu gerne wissen, warum, doch er schnaubt nur leise um den Meister zu bedeuten, dass er verstanden hat.

"Vorerst werde ich deine Augen bedecken, aber auf dem Rückweg wird das nicht mehr gehen. Deswegen bitte ich dich, blind zu bleiben und auf nichts zu hören außer meiner Stimme."

Krabat geht weiter in gemächlichem Schritt. Er scheint durch Sumpfgras zu gehen, der Boden federt leicht unter seinen Hufen. Plötzlich tritt er auf etwas Glattes, Hartes. Ein metallisches Singen ertönt, als er seinen Vorderhuf darauf setzt. Wie erstarrt bleibt er stehen.

"Keine Angst," flüstert der Müller. "Dir wird nichts passieren. Geh ruhig weiter." Ein zweiter, glockenheller Ton, ein dritter, ein vierter. Im Takt der Hufschläge singt das Metall. Hell und klar, aber es tut in den Ohren weh. Langsam mischt sich ein leises Rauschen darunter. Zuerst denkt Krabat, es wäre Wasser, das er da hört, doch nach und nach wird ihm klar, dass es Stimmen sind. Geflüster. Eine Stimme hebt sich von den anderen ab. Er kennt sie. Irgendwoher kennt er diese Stimme. Sie formt undeutliche Worte, er versteht nicht was gesprochen wird. Trotzdem kennt er sie...

"Krabat!" Die Stimme ist ganz nah. An der Art, wie sein Name ausgesprochen wird, erkennt er sie: Tonda. Das ist Tondas Stimme. Er will antworten, doch er kann nicht.

"Hör nicht hin, Krabat. Egal, was er dir auch sagt, hör nicht hin." Der Meister.

"Krabat!", ruft Tonda freudig aus. "Krabat, Bruder. Du bist hier! Sieh her, hier bin ich!"

Krabat will der Stimme nachlaufen, doch der Meister presst ihm die Fersen in die Flanken.

Wieder ruft Tonda ihn: "Mach doch die Augen auf! Sieh mich doch an!"

"Geh weiter", flüstert der Meister. "Geh weiter." Seine Daumen streichen beruhigend über Krabats Schläfen. "Denk nicht an das, was du hörst und geh weiter."

Und Krabat geht weiter, versucht, nicht hinzuhören. Geht stur geradeaus, bis ihn der Meister anhält. Der steigt ab, Krabat hört ihn sich niederknien, hört das Rascheln der Decke, dann wird etwas auf seinen Rücken gehievt. Das Gewicht erinnert ihn an einen Sack Mehl. Aber es ist zu lang und zu hart und...

Ein leises Wimmern, als der Meister wieder aufsitzt und Krabat wendet. Ein menschliches Wimmern. Jirko! Es ist Jirko, der da wimmert. Der Müller treibt ihn zurück in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen sind. Die geisterhaften Stimmen um ihn herum werden drängender. Flehend, ja geradezu verzweifelt rufen sie nach ihm. Krabat lässt die Augen geschlossen, obwohl es ihm das Herz zerreisst.

"Gleich haben wir es geschafft. Nur weiter, Krabat", treibt der Meister ihn an.

Und genau in diesem Moment hört er sie. Von weit weg ertönt ein heller Gesang, doch die Stimme ist leer und gebrochen:

"Erstanden ist

der heilig Christ,

halleluja,

halleluja!"

Krabat steht starr wie ein Stein. Unmöglich. Und wieder ihre Stimme. Die Stimme der Kantorka. Genauso schön wie beim ersten Mal und doch so traurig. Plötzlich ist sie ganz nah.

"Liebster, wo bist du hin?"

"Hör nicht hin, Krabat", ermahnt ihn der Meister. Doch Krabat schlägt die Mahnung in den Wind. Sein Herz tut ihm so weh, das er es nicht erträgt. Er will ihr Gesicht sehen, nur noch einmal...

"Nein!" Ein gellender Schrei, ein flammender Schmerz in seinen Flanken, wie vom Teufel gejagt schießt Krabat, der Rappe, nach vorne. Auf einmal ist da wieder Gras unter seinen Hufen. Feuchter, torfiger Boden. Und Stille. Er bleibt stehen, zitternd. Der Schreck sitzt ihm noch immer in den Knochen.

Der Müller sitzt erneut ab, Krabat wendet den Hals, um ihn sehen zu können.

"Wir hatten Glück", sagt der Meister mit einer Stimme, die klar erahnen lässt, dass dieses Glück nicht auf Krabats Verhalten zurückzuführen ist, sondern viel eher auf den Umstand, dass ihm mit aller Macht die Sporen in die Flanken gejagt wurden. Vor ihm im Gras liegt Jirko, in die Decke gewickelt und ohnmächtig. Seine Wangen sind hohl und unter seinen Augen liegen tiefe Schatten. Blut sickert aus seiner Nase. Der Müller begutachtet ihn schnell, dann sagt er trocken: "Wir müssen zurück zur Mühle. So schnell es geht."

Den Rückweg legen sie im selben Höllengalopp zurück, in dem sie auch gekommen sind. Es geht querfeldein, über Stock und Stein, durch den Sumpf wie der wilde Wind. Der Müller führt die Zügel nur mit einer Hand. Unbarmherzig treibt er Krabat an. Als sie in den Mühlenhof einreiten, ist Krabat erschöpft. Schaum trieft ihm vom Maul und seine Flanken beben.

Sie werden von Juro erwartet, und Andrusch, der eine Fackel hält. Die Burschen staunen nicht schlecht, als sie sehen, dass es der Meister selbst ist, der Jirko heimgeholt hat. Der springt behende vom Pferd und trägt den Lehrjungen nach drinnen. Mit barschen Worten schickt er Juro in die Küche um heisses Wasser und Andrusch um Verbände und Leintücher. Krabat nimmt derweil seine menschliche Gestalt wieder an. Er ist komplett durchgeschwitzt, zwei hässliche Schrammen verunzieren seine Oberschenkel. Er wird sich später wohl noch waschen, bevor er zu Bett geht. Jetzt begnügt er sich damit, sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht zu streichen und den Schweiss mit dem Hemdsärmel abzuwischen, ehe er seinem Meister hinterhereilt.

Krabat steigt hinter Juro und Andrusch die Stiege hinauf zur Schlafkammer. Es war kaum anders zu erwarten, als dass nicht die Hälfte der Burschen von der stürmischen Ankunft des Meisters aus dem Schlaf gerissen worden wäre. Gähnend, sich die Augen reibend und reichlich verwirrt dreinschauend mustern sie die Szene.

Der Müller hat Jirko auf die erstbeste freie Pritsche gelegt und ihm das Hemd aufgerissen. Hastig untersucht er den Jungen. Um ihn herum stehen Hanzo, der ein Windlicht hält, Petar und Witko, Staschko und der kleine Lobosch, dem vor verwirrtem Staunen die Augen übergehen zu scheinen. Andrusch drängt sie beiseite, damit Juro mit seiner Schüssel heißen Wassers Platz hat. Der Müller dreht sich zu den Burschen um, weißt Juro und Andrusch mit knappen Worten an, sich um den Lehrjungen zu kümmern, der zerschunden und schmutzig vor ihnen liegt. Bis auf Krabat, den er zu sich winkt, schickt er die anderen zurück auf ihre Pritschen und heißt sie schlafen.

"Du wirst Fragen haben," sagt er leise, ohne Krabat dabei anzusehen. Er starrt auf Jirko hinab, seltsam unverwandt starrt er ihn an, als kenne er ihn nicht - nicht oder viel zu gut?

"Die habe ich, Meister, in der Tat", antwortet Krabat.

"Gut." Der Meister nickt und geht zur Tür hinüber. "Wasch dich und komm in meine Kammer, dann sollst du die Antworten haben, nach denen du dich sehnst." Damit geht er.

tbc


	21. Sumpfland III

Sumpfland (III)

Als Krabat wenig später die Meisterstube betritt, findet er den Müller am Tisch sitzend vor, die Hände verschränkt und düster in die Flamme der einzelnen Kerze vor ihm starrend. Ansonsten ist es dunkel im Raum. Er sieht nicht auf, als Krabat den Raum betritt, fordert ihn nur mit knapper Geste auf, sich zu setzen.

Krabat lässt sich ihm gegenüber nieder. Schweigend sieht er dem Müller ins Gesicht. Es ist wie in den Nächten vor dem ersten Neumond diesen Jahres. Still, aber nicht unangenehm still. Es ist ein Schweigen zwischen Freunden. Ein schweres Schweigen zwar, doch nicht niederdrückend. Dennoch spürt er, nein, er weiß es, dass der Müller nicht einfach nur der Kerze beim Abbrennen zusieht. Nein, da geht ein Kampf in ihm vor. Krabat spürt, wie er mit sich ringt, wie er abwägt, was und wie viel er seinem Schüler erzählen kann. Man sieht es ihm nicht an, er bewegt sich nicht, nichts in seinem Blick deutet etwas derartiges an. Und doch ist es genau dieses Nicht-Vorhandensein von irgendeinem Zeichen, dass Krabat diese Gewissheit gibt.

"Meister," beginnt er leise. Der Müller sieht auf, nickt ihm bloß zu. "Es muss nicht heute sein."

"Schon gut, Krabat. Frag nur."

Krabat weiß nicht so recht, wo er beginnen soll. Am Besten wird sein, er beginnt bei den Dingen, die ihn selbst betreffen.

"Im Sumpf, da wo wir Jirko gefunden haben, was war das für ein seltsamer Ort?"

Der Müller lacht ein kurzes, freudloses Lachen. "Das war nur ein Weiher, ein flacher Tümpel. Du fragst dich wohl, was das für Stimmen und Geräusche das waren, die du gehört hast?"

"Ja, das tue ich."

"Aus dem Weiher steigt ein Gas auf, das unter anderem bewirkt, dass du Dinge hörst, die aus deiner Erinnerung und Vorstellungskraft beschworen werden, und sie für wahr hältst. Solange deine Augen verschlossen sind, ist es in Ordnung, da du nicht sehen kannst, dass niemand da ist, der mit dir redet. Sobald du aber die Augen öffnest, bist du verloren, denn dann wirst du unweigerlich stehen bleiben und suchend um dich schauend. Und das Moor packt dich und lässt dich nicht mehr los. So mancher ist schon umgekommen deswegen. Und viele derer, die nicht im Morast erstickt sind, sind verrückt geworden davon. Dieses Gas verzerrt die Wahrnehmung. Und je länger man ihm ausgesetzt ist, desto verheerender ist seine Wirkung. Es hat mir die Zeit gefehlt da draußen, um es dir zu erklären, um des Jungens Willen mussten wir uns beeilen..."

"Woher wusstest du, wo wir ihn finden?"

"Seine Träume. Seine Träume haben mich zu ihm geführt."

"Träume, Meister?"

Der nickt, geht aber nicht weiter darauf ein.

"Was mir nicht ganz klar werden will", sagt Krabat leise, "ist dein Verhalten ihm gegenüber, Müller im Koselbruch. Zuerst peinigst du ihn mit Albträumen und dann reitest du wie vom Teufel gehetzt zu seiner Rettung."

Der Meister sieht ihn eindringlich an. "Du glaubst, ich hätte ihn schlecht träumen lassen? Ich hätte ihn im Schlaf gepeinigt? Nein, du irrst. Das war seine eigene Angst, seine eigene Unruhe, die ihm die Alpträume beschert haben. Nicht vor mir ist er aus der Mühle davongelaufen, sondern vor sich selbst."

Krabat überlegt einen Moment, bevor er spricht: "Der Junge muss dich sehr an deinen alten Freund Jirko erinnern."

Der Meister antwortet ihm nicht, starrt nur wieder in die Kerzenflamme. Krabat sucht etwas in seinem Blick. Sucht, aber findet es nicht. Findet nur einen düsteren Schatten von Schmerz im Gesicht des älteren Mannes.

"Er war es, nicht wahr, den du gehört hast, da draußen im Sumpf", fährt Krabat fort.

Die Antwort des Müller ist ein knappes Nicken, er hebt den Blick nicht. Dann fällt Schweigen zwischen sie. Nur der Docht der Kerze knistert leise, die kleine Flamme taucht den Tisch in goldenes Licht. Die Stille ist schwer wie Blei, legt sich auf die Sitzenden wie Staub und nimmt ihnen den Atem. Da, als Krabat schon anfängt zu glauben, der Meister würde für den Rest der Nacht stumm bleiben, erhebt er die Stimme wieder. Sie klingt entrückt, fern, als spräche er zu jemand anderem, Jahre in der Vergangenheit.

"Es gab eine Zeit, da bin ich jeden Tag hinausgegangen. Ich ging im Morgengrauen und kam nachts wieder zurück. Nur um ihn zu hören ging ich hinaus. Ich wäre am liebsten dort geblieben, für immer dort geblieben, um alles zu vergessen. Doch mit der Zeit vergaß ich nur seine Stimme und er sprach nicht mehr zu mir. Und der Schmerz über das Vergessen hielt mich schließlich von dem Ort fern. Die Stimme, die ich heute gehört habe, das war nicht Jirko. Das war nur wieder mein Gewissen, das sich die letzten Erinnerungen an ihn überzieht wie einen Tarnmantel... und sie verdreht, bis ich sie nicht mehr kenne..." Seine Stimme verliert sich. Stumm starrt er weiter vor sich hin. Bitter hängt der Nachhall seiner Worte zwischen ihnen.

Wie zu Stein erstarrt sitzt der Müller am Tisch. Die Finger ineinander verschlungen, schwer auf der Tischplatte aufgestützt sind die Arme. Der Schein der Kerze zeichnet die vielen Falten und Furchen in seinem Gesicht wie Abgründe der Pein. Mehr als jemals zuvor kann Krabat jetzt hinter seine Maske blicken, er sieht deutlich wie schwer der Verlust seines besten Freundes diesen Mann getroffen hat, wie tief ihn Selbsthass und Gram zerfressen haben. Sie haben ihn blind gemacht. Blind dafür, dass die Tür aus dem Verließ heraus ja eigentlich sperrangelweit offen stünde. Blind dafür, dass er nicht eingekerkert wurde, sondern sich selbst eingemauert hat.

Was es braucht, ist eine Hand, in Freundschaft gereicht, die ihn hinausführt aus dem Kerkerloch.

Zögerlich streckt Krabat die Hand aus. Sie bleibt in der Schwebe über den Händen des Müllers. Nur für einige, wenige Augenblicke. Dann legt er sie vorsichtig auf die Hände seines Lehrherrn. So behutsam, als wären es Libellenflügel, die er zu berühren trachtet.

Leise sagt er: "Hör auf, dich selbst zu verdammen, Müller, und fang das Trauern an."

Der Meister hebt den Blick. Langsam. Undeutbar der Ausdruck seines einen Auges. "Das Trauern, Krabat?", fragt er mit fast tonloser Stimme. "Ich trauere seit seinem Tod."

"Nein", entgegnet Krabat fest. "Du grämst dich und weigerst dich, seinen Tod anzunehmen. Du schließt nicht mit dem ab, was geschehen ist. Du verkriechst dich in einer Vergangenheit, die nicht geändert werden kann, als ob du zu feige wärst, der Zukunft ins Gesicht zu sehen, und bejammerst dich und dein Unglück. Und obendrein lässt du deine Wut über deine Unfähigkeit, dir selbst zu vergeben, an denen aus, für die du Verantwortung trägst."

Er hat hart gesprochen, doch keine Sekunde hat er seine Hand von den Händen des Müllers genommen. Versöhnlicher fügt er hinzu, während er auch seine andere Hand auf die des Meisters legt: "Da ist noch mehr als nur sein Tod. Noch etwas anderes, das dich nicht zur Ruhe kommen lässt."

Nicht böse, nicht spöttisch, aber doch reichlich misstrauisch fällt die Antwort aus: "Und jetzt glaubst du wohl, du hättest das Recht, mich danach zu fragen?"Der Müller steht auf, entzieht sich der Berührung und geht zum Fenster hinüber. Krabat bleibt am Tisch sitzen, den Blick auf seine Hände gerichtet. Er weiß, dass der Meister verunsichert ist, dass er Angst davor hat, ihn ins Vertrauen zu ziehen. Ihn, einen Schüler. Und Krabat spürt sein Zögern vor dem nächsten Schritt, spürt, wie er mit sich ringt, Krabats helfende Geste anzunehmen, spürt seine Furcht, sich nach all den Jahren jemandem zu öffnen. Er schweigt, wartet nur ab.

Irgendwann weiß Krabat nicht mehr, ob es Stunden oder Minuten sind, die vergehen. Der Meister steht unbeweglich am Fenster, wendet ihm den Rücken zu und starrt in die Nacht hinaus. Die Kerze zehrt das wenige Wachs auf, das ihr noch bleibt. Dann und wann entlässt sie ein Rußwölkchen in die Düsternis der Kammer. Ab und zu tänzelt das filigrane Flämmchen im Luftzug. Hin und her, auf und ab. Dann wieder Ruhe. Lange Perioden der Ruhe, ein sanftes Schwingen zur Seite, wieder Ruhe. Perlfadengleich rollt und tropft das Wachs auf den Tisch. Es wird weniger, immer weniger, die Flamme wird schwächer. Zuerst ist es noch ein bläulicher Schein, der den verglimmenden Docht umgibt. Er wandelt sich bald zum rotglimmenden Punkt in der Dunkelheit. Und schließlich verlischt das Licht ganz.

Finsternis, vor der sich das kaum hellere Rechteckgefüge des Fensters nur wenig abhebt, hüllt die Meisterstube ein. Krabat schließt die Augen und lauscht. Anfangs ist es nur sein eigener Atem, den er hört, sein eigener Herzschlag. Doch bald treten diese Geräusche zunehmend in den Hintergrund und er beginnt, jenseits der Grenzen seines Körpers zu hören. Hört die Atemzüge des Müllers vom Fenster herüber - ganz leise, ganz fern - und hört in ihnen die Gedanken seines Lehrherrn. Ja, er hört, wie sich mit jedem neuen Gedanken der Gesamtton ändert. Er ist wie gebannt von dieser Melodie, die unhörbar bleibt für das vom Auge geführte Ohr. Ein dunkler, irdener Grundton, wie mit Flammenlohen durchschossen von helleren, stetig steigenden und fallenden Tönen, und aufgeweicht vom Wasser des Leids, auf dem ein kühler Wind die Akkorde spielt.

Das feine Gewebe von Geräuschen und Tönen wird jäh zerstört, als der Meister spricht. Seine Stimme ist rau und sehr leise: "Du bist immer noch da."

Krabat entgegnet nichts darauf. Er wüsste nicht, was. In das neuerliche Schweigen hinein dröhnen die Schritte des Müllers auf den alten Dielen, als er zum Tisch zurückkehrt. Das Holz knarrt, als er sich Krabat gegenüber niederlässt. Wie zuvor legt er seine Hände auf den Tisch, die Finger ineinander verschränkt, nur wenige Zentimeter von Krabats eigenen Händen entfernt. Eine spürbare Wärme geht von ihnen aus. Noch immer zögert der Müller.

Stattdessen ist es jetzt Krabat, der das Wort erhebt: "Es ist Jahre her, seit ich auf Wanderschaft war. Es kommt mir gar vor, als wär's ein anderes Leben gewesen. Damals, in der Zeit, als ich in meinen Träumen von einer Stimme gerufen wurde, nach Schwarzkollm in die Mühle zu kommen, da traf ich einen Mann. Ich fragte ihn nach dem Weg zur Mühle und er zeigte ihn mir. Und auch warnte er mich davor, dorthin zu gehen. Es wäre nicht geheuer dort. Seither habe ich oft nachgedacht, ob ich besser dran wäre, hätte ich diese Warnung damals beherzigt." Für einen Moment schweigt Krabat. Gibt den Worten Raum, sich zu entfalten. Dann fährt er fort: "Vor allem im ersten und zweiten Jahr hab' ich mir oft gewünscht, ich wäre nie hergekommen. Ich hatte Angst vor dem mächtigen Schwarzen Müller und seinem Zorn, aber ich habe Freundschaften geschlossen, die mir halfen, diese Angst zu überwinden. Mich selbst zu überwinden und an den Aufgaben zu wachsen, die es zu bewältigen galt. In der Rückschau auf die Jahre, die ich nun hier bin, kann ich sagen, dass ich hier großes Leid erfahren habe. Genauso wie ich gelernt habe, mich an einfachen Dingen zu erfreuen, und ich habe gelernt zu lieben und Hilfe anzunehmen. Es war eine harte Zeit hier, aber eine gute Zeit, die ich nicht missen will. Sie hat mich zu dem gemacht, was ich bin."

Schweigen. Dann: "Du, Müller, du hast mich zu dem gemacht, was ich bin. Durch dich habe ich alle Menschen verloren, die mir je wichtig waren, du hast mir alles genommen, was mein Leben wertvoll machte. Du warst lange Jahre der Punkt, um den mein Leben kreiste, ohne das ich es wahrhaben wollte. Du bist es auch heute."

Krabat ergreift wieder die Hände des Müllers. Sanft umfasst er sie, diese alten, vom Leben gezeichneten Hände. Diese Hände, die so viele ins Grab gebracht haben.

"Auf eine andere Art und Weise allerdings", setzt er seine Rede fort. "Nicht mehr als Mittelpunkt meines Hasses und meiner Abscheu wie früher, sondern vielmehr als geschätzter Lehrer und..." Krabat zögert, es auszusprechen. "... und als Freund."

"Was sagst du da?", sagt der Müller, traurig und ein wenig ungläubig. "Wie kannst du das sagen, ohne mich zu kennen?" Seine Worte sind bitter, seine Stimme müde.

Krabat lächelt, als er seine Antwort ausspricht: "Weil es so ist. Du bist mir ein Freund geworden, Müller im Koselbruch. Ich bitte dich nur, mir die Gelegenheit zu erweisen, dich kennen zu lernen, wenn du daran zweifelst." Damit lässt er des Müllers Hände los, steht auf und geht, seinen Meister zutiefst erschüttert im Dunkel zurücklassend.

tbc


	22. Dummer Juro

Dummer Juro

Am nächsten Morgen wird Krabat vom aufgeregten Tuscheln seiner Mitgesellen aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Sie stehen um Jirkos Bett herum, alle noch im Hemd. Krabat kriecht von der Pritsche und gesellt sich zu ihnen. Er fragt Hanzo, was denn so aufregendes geschehen wäre, da deutet der nur wortlos auf Jirkos Bett. Ein dickes Kissen mit Leinenbezug ist dem Lehrjungen in den Nacken geschoben worden, die übliche, dünne Decke wurde durch eine warme, gefütterte Decke ersetzt. Krabat kennt dieses Bettzeug sehr gut, hat er doch mehr als einen Monat an der Seite des Bettes verbracht, das ursprünglich damit bezogen war. Er muss lächeln. Anscheinend war es die richtige Entscheidung, dass er in der vergangenen Nacht sein Herz in die Waagschale geworfen hat.

Im selben Moment geht die Tür auf und Juro tritt ein mit einer Schüssel Brühe, gefolgt vom Meister. Nahezu sofort weichen die Burschen vom Bett zurück. Der Müller sieht Krabat nicht an, als er an ihm vorbeigeht. Aber Krabat merkt die Veränderung gleich. Da ist etwas im Betragen des Meisters, das vorher nicht da war. Er sieht zwar nach wie vor grimmig drein, aber der schwere Schatten, der über ihm lag, ist lichter geworden.

Er lässt sich an der Pritsche nieder, dann wendet er sich seinen Burschen zu und schickt sie mit den gewohnten, harten Worten fort: "Was steht ihr herum und gafft euch die Augen aus dem Kopf. Macht, dass ihr an die Arbeit kommt." Für kurze Zeit entsteht ein hektisches Gerenne, dem der Meister belustigt zusieht, dann kehrt endlich Stille ein. Krabat, bevor er die Schlafkammer als letzter verlässt, bleibt für einen Moment noch an der Tür stehen. Er scheint auf etwas zu warten.

Der Meister sieht ihn nicht an, als er leise murmelt: "Danke."

Krabat lächelt, erwidert aber nichts und schließt sich seinen Mitgesellen an, die in der Gesindestube bereits das Frühstück verzehren.

Später am Tag, um die Mittagszeit, ruft ihn Juro zu sich in die Küche. Er steht über einen großen Topf mit Graupen gebeugt, als Krabat eintritt.

"Komm, setz dich", ruft er und zieht Krabat einen Schemel an den Herd. Krabat, froh darüber, sich aufwärmen zu können, nimmt Platz und hält die Hände ans Herdfeuer.

Juro gibt noch etwas Salz in den Topf und rührt um, dann wendet er sich Krabat zu, die Hände am Schurz abwischend.

"Sag, Krabat," beginnt er. "Letzte Nacht, was war das?"

"Wegen des Meisters?", entgegnet Krabat.

"Ja, wegen ihm."

"Wir haben geredet. Zuerst über Jirko, was ihm zugestoßen ist. Dann über ihn. Was heißt, dass eigentlich ich geredet habe. Ich habe versucht, herauszufinden, was ihn wohl dazu bringen mag, sich vor allen so zu verschließen."

Als Krabat nicht weiterredet, hakt Juro nach. "Und weiter?"

"Er hat Angst davor, sich zu öffnen. Etwas, das mit dem Tod seines Freundes Jirko zusammenhängt, muss dafür die Ursache sein. Etwas, das er noch nicht preisgeben will. Ich werde mich in Geduld üben müssen."

"Du willst ihm wirklich helfen, nicht wahr?"

Krabat nickt, starrt abwesend in die Glut. "Ja, Juro, das will ich."

Juro legt ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. "Dann geh und hilf ihm. Ich steh dir zur Seite, so gut ich kann. Auch wenn es vielleicht gegen jeden anderen in dieser Mühle geht."

"So schlimm wird es nicht kommen."

"Mag sein, dass es jetzt noch so aussieht", murmelt Juro düster. Dann aber klopft er Krabat aufmunternd auf den Rücken. "Na los doch, worauf wartest du? Sieh zu, dass du nach oben kommst."

Krabat versteht zunächst nicht. "Nach oben?"

Juro setzt sein dümmliches Grinsen auf und drückt ihm eine Schale mit lauwarmem Kamillen-Aufguss in die Hände. "Da ist er im Moment. An Jirkos Krankenlager. Du wolltest ihm doch helfen, dachte ich", sagt er spöttelnd und legt Krabat einige Lagen Verbandsstoff über den Arm. "Dann fängst du am Besten gleich damit an."

"Auf der ganzen Welt gibt es keinen gerisseneren Hund als dich, mein Freund", grinst Krabat und dreht sich zur Türe um.

Beinahe fällt ihm vor Schreck die Schale aus der Hand. Der Meister steht im Türrahmen. Das Gesicht ausdruckslos. Den Blick auf Juro gerichtet. Es ist den beiden Burschen klar, dass er alles mit angehört hat.

"Eigentlich hätte ich es wissen müssen", sagt er nur. Schüttelt leicht den Kopf und tritt dann endgültig ins Zimmer. Die Tür fällt hinter ihm ins Schloss. Er geht zum Herd hinüber, an Krabat vorbei. Setzt sich auf den Schemel, auf dem sein Meisterschüler noch vor wenigen Augenblicken gesessen hat. Schwer stützt er den Kopf in die Hände. Reibt sich Schläfen und Augen mit den Händen.

Juro und Krabat tauschen erstaunte, ratlose Blicke.

"Dass ihr beiden unter einer Decke steckt, das ist mir schon länger klar", sagt er leise. Langsam hebt er den Kopf, sieht Juro an. Lange mustert er ihn, ehe er wieder spricht. "Aber dass ich dich all die Jahre so verkannt habe..." Ein neuerliches Kopfschütteln, erneut sinkt der Kopf in die Hände. "... dass ich mich all die Jahre so an der Nase habe herumführen lassen. Wie blind ich doch war."

Krabat tritt vor den Meister. "Meister, straf ihn nicht dafür."

Der Meister sieht auf, bedenkt Krabat mit einem zynischen Blick.

"Erklär mir, Krabat, warum ich das tun sollte? Ihn dafür strafen, dass er der einzige vernünftige Bursche in dieser Mühle voller Schwarmgeister und Narren ist?" Er blickt Krabat mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen erwartungsvoll an. Aber Krabat schweigt. "Da wäre ich in der Tat dümmer, als er sich die ganzen Jahre über gestellt hat. Jetzt hilf mir auf, Krabat", fährt er fort und streckt die Hand aus. Krabat ergreift sie und hilft seinem Meister auf die Beine. Der nickt nur dankbar und wendet sich Juro zu.

"Ich sollte dir wohl danken, Juro", sagt der Müller.

"Wofür denn danken, Meister?"

"Dass du mich am Leben gelassen hast. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du die vielen Gelegenheiten, zu denen ich dich in der Schwarzen Kammer putzen ließ, nicht ungenutzt hast vorüberziehen lassen. Der Koraktor lag offen da und all die Sprüche und Zauber waren dein, du hättest sie dir nur merken müssen. Und ich glaube, das hast du auch, nicht wahr?"

"Nicht alle, Meister. Ich bin kein Mörder." Juro sagt es dem Müller geradeheraus ins Gesicht. Über dessen Antlitz legt sich ein Schatten bei diesen Worten. Zorn flackert auf für einen Moment. Dann wird er wieder ruhig, das Gesicht ausdruckslos wie vorher.

"Ich weiß, Juro. Du bist ein guter Kerl." Legt ihm die Hand auf die Schulter in einer freundschaftlichen Geste. Als er sich abwendet, fährt Juro fort: "Es ist aber nicht so, dass ich es nicht versucht hätte."

Der Meister blickt ihn wieder an. Düster ist sein Blick. Fragend.

"Krabat hier und sein Mädchen, das war das letzte Mal. Ich habe Krabat geholfen, mit ihm geübt, deinen Willen zu brechen und ihm die Sprüche zugetragen, die notwendig waren. Davor gab es Gift, Hagelzauber, Krankheiten, Flüche. Das Feuer vor fünf Jahren. Und zahllose Hochwasser. Nur fürs Messer war ich zu feig." Juros Augen glitzern. "Alles hätte ich getan, alles, bis auf die Zauber, die der letzte Abschnitt deines Buches enthält. Alles, damit ich endlich frei bin von dir. Alles, bis auf diese Zauber, Meister, denn die sind fernab jeder Menschlichkeit. Nicht einmal dir wünsch' ich so einen Tod."

Der Müller ist blass geworden. Er senkt den Blick. Geht langsam an den beiden Burschen vorbei zum Küchentisch und stützt sich schwer darauf. Einmal mehr lässt er seine Maske sinken, einmal mehr sieht Krabat deutlich, wie groß die Verheerung in seinem Innersten ist. Juro scheint lange auf einen Moment wie diesen gewartet zu haben, um dem Müller einen derartigen Schlag zu versetzen. Und gesessen hat er.

Krabat sieht, wie der Meister mit aller Macht ein Zittern unterdrückt, dass ihn durchläuft. Als er Juro anblickt, wird ihm kalt. Juros Augen scheinen Eis zu speien. Dessen Stimme ist schneidend geworden: "Als ich Krabat zu Beginn der Karwoche darauf ansprach, was da Seltsames zwischen euch beiden vorginge und was aus seinem Rachedurst geworden wäre, antwortete er mir, er wolle Vergebung, keine Rache. Ich sagte ihm damals, er könne auf mich zählen." Juro unterbricht sich, um hinter den Meister zu treten. "Doch mittlerweile frage ich mich, ob ich dir überhaupt vergeben darf für das, was du getan hast, Müller im Koselbruch."

Die Luft scheint zu vibrieren, über Krabats Rücken laufen kalte Schauer. Er hält den Atem an, wartet auf eine Erwiderung des Müllers, einen Wutausbruch, irgendetwas. Doch der Meister steht da wie versteinert. Krabat ist sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er Juros letzte Worte überhaupt gehört hat. Juro starrt ihn noch einen Augenblick lang kalt an, dann macht er auf dem Absatz kehrt und geht zum Herd zurück. Während er die Graupen umrührt, zählt er langsam Namen auf. Sieben Namen sagen Krabat nichts, doch als Juro Worschula, Tonda, Michal und Merten und schließlich die Kantorka erwähnt, weiß Krabat, wen Juro meint.

"Diese zwölf entsprechen zwölf der Sprüche im letzten Absatz, nicht wahr? Zwölf Menschen, die du auf widerwärtige Art gemeuchelt hast, um dein eigenes, erbärmliches Leben zu retten, Müller." Juro spuckt die Worte aus. "Und dir soll ich vergeben?"

Der Meister fährt herum. Entsetzen flackert in seinem Blick, seine Stimme bricht. "Genug. Ich bitte dich."

Juro lacht nur kurz und freudlos. Ohne die Augen vom Müller zu nehmen, sagt er zu Krabat: "Vergebung, mein Freund, ist zwecklos ohne Reue." Damit hebt er den Topf vom Feuer und geht in die Gesindestube hinüber, um das Mittagessen anzurichten.

Der Meister stürzt ohne ein weiteres Wort aus dem Zimmer. Die Tür kracht hinter ihm ins Schloss. Krabat steht wie vom Donner gerührt.

tbc


	23. Fluchtversuch

[A/N:] "Odi et Amo" in der Interpretation von Omnia ist als Begleitgeräusch zum Lesen sehr zu empfehlen. Wahlweise auch "The Game" von Deine Lakaien oder "Darkness" von Disturbed. Oder auch irgendetwas anderes, das sich für absolut traurige, dramatische Szenen/Sterbeszenen/Weltuntergänge/etc. eignet. Ich bitte um Pathos.

Fluchtversuch

Der Rest des Tages bis zum Abend zieht sich dahin wie dickflüssiger Honig. Juro befasst sich selbst mit Jirkos Pflege und geht Krabat aus dem Weg. Die anderen Burschen reden wie bisher wenig mit ihm, haben aber von den Geschehnissen früher am Tage keinen Wind bekommen. Der Meister ist in seiner Kammer verschwunden. Nach dem Abendbrot entschließt sich Krabat, in der Meisterstube nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Er befürchtet, dass Juro am Mittag mit seinen Worten das Schlimmste angerichtet hat.

Er soll Recht behalten. Zwar findet er die Tür unverschlossen vor, doch aus dem stockdunklen Zimmer quillt ihm der Gestank von Alkohol und Verzweiflung entgegen. Krabat weiß sehr gut, dass der Meister so von niemandem gesehen werden will, schon gar nicht von ihm. Und trotzdem bringt er es nicht über sich, den Müller dem Suff zu überlassen.

Leise tritt er ein. Er braucht einige Minuten, bis seine Augen sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt haben. Dann erkennt er den Meister, der zusammengesunken am Tisch sitzt, einen Humpen fest umklammernd, drei leere Weinkrüge umgeworfen vor ihm auf dem Tisch. Er hat sich bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit betrunken. Langsam nähert sich Krabat ihm.

Er schüttelt ihn vorsichtig in dem Versuch, ihn zu wecken. Der Müller reagiert nicht auf ihn. Liegt da wie tot. In gewissem Sinne ist er in diesem Moment wohl tot, denkt Krabat mit einem bitteren Lächeln auf den Lippen. Dann nimmt er ihm den Humpen aus der Hand und stellt die Weinkrüge wieder auf. Greift seinem Lehrherrn und Meister unter die Arme und zerrt ihn zum Bett hinüber. Wie ein Sack Mehl kippt der Müller um, als Krabat ihn darauf ablegt.

Es dauert einige Zeit, bis Krabat es geschafft hat, ihn von Gehrock und Weste, Strümpfen und Schuhen und schließlich aus den Hosen zu befreien. Von der Anstrengung ist ihm der Schweiß auf die Stirn getreten. Er steckt noch das Bettzeug um den Müller herum fest, ehe er sich die Haare aus der Stirn streicht und tief durchatmet.

Seine Bemühungen scheinen den Meister zumindest ein wenig aus dem Delirium aufgerüttelt haben, denn plötzlich gibt er ein unverständliches, ersticktes Geräusch von sich, einem Schluchzen nicht unähnlich. Seine Hand fährt über das Deckbett, als würde er etwas suchen. Krabat ergreift die Hand, hält sie in sanftem, aber starkem Griff.

Wie ein Kind langt der Meister nun auch mit der zweiten Hand nach Krabat, bekommt seine Hose zu fassen und vergräbt die Finger im Stoff. Krabat spürt, wie er zittert, hört seinen Atem hektischer, flacher werden. Das Zittern wird zum Beben, das das Bett erschüttert. Der Griff der Hand, die er hält, wird verzweifelt. Aus dem Atmen wird ein Ringen um Luft. Unterdrücktes Schluchzen schnürt dem Müller die Kehle zu.

Vorsichtig legt Krabat seine andere Hand auf den Rücken des älteren Mannes, fühlt deutlich die Anspannung, die dessen gesamten Körper erfasst hat, die, ja, fast krampfartig ist. Der Meister zuckt vor der Berührung zurück. Mit mehr Nachdruck führt Krabat seine Bewegung zuende. Langsam lässt er die Hand über den Rücken nach unten gleiten, ebenso langsam wieder hinauf zu den Schultern.

Ohne Gegenwehr lässt der Meister diese Geste zu. In die qualvollen Geräusche seines Atems mischen sich nun eindeutig Schluchzer. Wie ein Ertrinkender klammert er sich an Krabat, krümmt sich zusammen. Weint haltlos, ohne auch nur eine einzige Träne zu vergießen.

Der Geselle weiß, dass der Verstand des Müllers viel zu benebelt ist, um von dem Geschehen Kenntnis zu nehmen. Morgen wird er nichts mehr von alledem wissen. Krabat tut es in der Seele weh, mit anzusehen, wie sich hier jahrelang aufgestaute Gefühle brutal ein Ventil suchen, wie viel zu lang zurückgehaltener Schmerz sich eine Bahn bricht und dem Körper die Kontrolle entreisst. Und das Wissen darum, dass das zum einen nicht das erste Mal ist, dass es geschieht, und zum anderen, dass Trauer und Gram nach diesem Ausbruch keineswegs verarbeitet sind, sondern nur einer tiefen Erschöpfung weichen werden, die wiederum von neuem den Selbsthass schürt, dieses Wissen tut Krabat mehr weh als alles andere. Er muss den Meister dazu bringen, sich seinen Gefühlen zu stellen und endlich zu trauern. Krabat begreift jetzt, warum man sagt, Tränen würden die Seele reinigen.

Sanft löst er seine Hand aus dem Griff des Müllers. Er hat nicht vor zu gehen, aber als er sich von der Bettkante erhebt, muss das auf den Meister genau den Eindruck machen, als würde er verlassen. Mit einem Geräusch, das einem Schmerzensschrei sehr nahe kommt, zieht der seine Hände zu sich, schlingt die Arme um den Leib und beginnt, sich hin und herzuwiegen, soweit das in seiner liegenden Position möglich ist.

Krabat beeilt sich, Rock und Schuhe abzulegen. Sein Entschluss steht fest. Er wird eine weitere Nacht in der Kammer des Meisters verbringen und er wird nicht eher gehen, als dass er den Müller in einem ruhigen Schlaf weiß. Er wird seinen Meister nicht in dieser Pein alleine lassen. Nicht diesmal.

Als er sich vorsichtig neben ihn legt, ist aus dem heiseren Schluchzen ein von gequälten Schreien durchbrochenes, rasselndes Atemholen geworden. Unregelmäßig. Viel zu schnell. Krabat weiß, er muss handeln. Er schiebt einen Arm unter das Haupt seines Meisters, zieht ihn behutsam an sich, während er mit der anderen Hand die Decke über sie beide breitet. Noch immer wiegt sich der Müller vor und zurück, sich selbst umarmend. Krabat rückt etwas näher und beginnt, ihm sanft über den Rücken zu streichen, während er in leisem, beruhigenden Tonfall auf ihn einspricht. Wie seine Mutter es damals bei ihm selbst getan hat, wenn er des nachts von einem Albtraum aufgeschreckt worden war und keinen Schlaf mehr finden konnte, geht er auf die Bewegungen seines Meisters ein, wiegt ihn sanft in seinen Armen. Immer ein wenig schwächer, bis sie schließlich still daliegen.

Allmählich wird der ältere Mann ruhiger, das Zittern verebbt langsam. Sein Atem wird regelmäßiger, tiefer. Leiser vor allem. Noch schläft er allerdings nicht. Krabat hört, wie er flüstert. Unverständliche Dinge, gesprochen in der Rätselsprache der Betrunkenen. Manchmal wird er lauter, sein heißer, nach Alkohol stinkender Atem streicht Krabat dann über Hals und Gesicht.

Er erträgt es still, obwohl er sich eigentlich abwenden möchte, und hört nicht auf, seinem Meister sanft den Rücken zu streicheln. Auf einmal fällt ihm ein altes Lied ein, er weiß nicht, wann er es zuletzt gehört hat, aber es muss wohl mit einer ähnlichen Gegebenheit zu tun gehabt haben. Leise fängt er an, die Melodie zu summen. Er erinnert sich nicht mehr an den Text, aber das ist in diesem Moment nicht wichtig.

Der Meister wird still; Krabat kann nicht sagen ob er eingeschlafen ist oder ob er nur lauscht. Er singt weiter das Liedchen vor sich hin. Plötzlich spürt wieder ein Zittern. Ein leises Kichern. Krabat stutzt. Dann ein Lachen, nicht laut, aber fast wahnsinnig. Wahnsinnig vor Schmerz. Und wirklich: Es dauert nicht lange, da geht das Gelächter auch schon in das krampfartige Weinen über, nur schlimmer als zuvor. Der Müller ringt um Atem, über dem Röcheln und Würgen um Luft kann Krabat sein Herz pochen hörten. Rasend und laut.

Krabat schließt seine Arme fester um seinen Meister, überbrückt die letzte Distanz zwischen ihnen. Er fängt wieder an, ihn zu wiegen, leise mit ihm zu sprechen. Diesmal braucht es Zeit, bis der Andere wieder zur Ruhe kommt. Und nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es Krabat vorkommt, fühlt er endlich, endlich Tränen, die auf seinen Arm tropfen und den Stoff seines Hemdes nässen. Ein Lächeln stiehlt sich auf seine Lippen. Ein ehrliches, warmes Lächeln.

Er verharrt ruhig an des Meisters Seite, wartet darauf, dass die Tränen versiegen und er Müller in einen tiefen Schlaf fallen möge. Hängt seinen eigenen Gedanken nach, die ihn zurück zu den Ereignissen am Mittag führen. Zu Juro und seinen Vorwürfen. Er muss noch einmal mit Juro sprechen, ihn fragen, was es mit diesen Zaubersprüchen auf sich hat. Womöglich sind sie ein Schlüssel. Ein Schlüssel zu dem dunklen Geheimnis, das der Müller um Jirkos Tod gewoben hat. Seine Gedanken driften ab und so fällt ihm nicht auf, dass eine eigentümliche Stille eingekehrt ist.

Entsprechend erschrickt er, als plötzlich des Müllers Stimme zu vernehmen ist, der ihn anspricht: "Krabat?" Die Trunkenheit lässt ihn über die Silben stolpern, dennoch ist es unmöglich, die Ungläubigkeit, den Schmerz und, ja, die Erleichterung zu überhören, die in dieses eine Wort gelegt ist.

"Es ist gut", erwidert Krabat nur.

Ein kaum merkliches, bedächtiges Nicken zeigt Krabat, dass der Meister verstanden hat. Bald heben und senken regelmäßige Atemzüge die Brust des älteren Mannes, bald ist er eingeschlafen.

Krabat beschließt, ihn jetzt sich selbst zu überlassen. Vorsichtig, ohne den Müller zu wecken, löst er die Umarmung und steht aus dem Bett auf. Ein letztes Mal noch streicht er ihm über den Rücken, dann nimmt er seine Sachen und geht hinauf in die Schlafkammer.

tbc


	24. Vom Fallen

Vom Fallen

Lange findet Krabat keinen Schlaf in dieser Nacht. Er wird von konturlosen Zweifeln geplagt, Alpträume huschen wie Gespenster an seinem Geist vorbei. Erst in den frühen Morgenstunden schläft er ein...

_... er träumt davon, zu fallen. Über ihm dreht sich wie an der Spindel das Blau des Himmels, rote Flocken fallen an ihm vorbei ins Blau. Er wundert sich, woher sie kommen. Er spürt nichts als die wechselnden Temperaturen der Luftschichten, durch die er fällt und das Peitschen des Windes, der an ihm zerrt. Ab und zu fällt er durch eine Wolke. Ohne den Blick zum Grund unter ihm zu wenden, weiß er, dass es nur noch wenige Augenblicke sind, die ihn vom Aufschlag trennen. Und er hat keine Angst..._

Schweißgebadet fährt er hoch, keuchend sitzt er im Halbdunkel der Schlafkammer, kann sich kaum an das Geträumte erinnern. Für einige Momente hat er Schwierigkeiten, sich im Hier und Jetzt zurechtzufinden. Als er sich dann umsieht, stellt er fest, dass Juros Pritsche bereits leer ist. Obwohl er sich wie gerädert fühlt und den Schlaf gut gebrauchen könnte, entschließt er sich, aufzustehen und Juro einen Besuch in der Küche abzustatten.

Die Küchentür quietscht leise, als er eintritt. Juro, der am Tisch sitzt und ihm den Rücken zukehrt, wirft kurz einen Blick über die Schulter. Krabat setzt sich zu ihm. Juro sieht ihn nicht an. Auch nicht, als Krabat ihn anspricht.

"Juro, ich muss mit dir sprechen", sagt er und als von seinem Mitgesellen keine Antwort kommt, fährt er fort: " Wegen gestern..."

"Du musst wütend auf mich sein."

Erstaunen steht in Krabats Blick. "Wütend? Warum?"

"Weil ich gestern all deine Bemühungen zunichte gemacht habe, ist es nicht so?!", zischt Juro gereizt.

"Das wird sich zeigen", entgegnet Krabat nur. Nun sieht Juro doch auf. "Du hast dem Meister einen ausgesprochen schmerzhaften Schlag versetzt, aber ich glaube, er wird daraus lernen. Wäre ich an deiner Stelle gewesen, hätte ich vielleicht ähnlich gehandelt. Ich verstehe, was du getan hast und ich für meinen Teil verzeihe es. Ich kann dir nur nicht versprechen, dass der Meister das ähnlich sieht."

Juro nickt betrübt. "Ich weiß."

"Warum ich aber eigentlich gekommen bin, ist folgendes: Du hast gestern diesen Abschnitt im Koraktor erwähnt, Juro. Worum handelt es sich da?"

Wieder verdüstert sich das Gesicht des Freundes. Er holt tief Luft und stößt sie wieder aus, ganz so, als ob es ihm unangenehm wäre, daran zu denken. Dann zählt er, langsam, einen nach dem anderen, die darin enthaltenen Sprüche auf:

"Von der Kunst, eines Menschen Willen zu brechen. Die Kunst, einen Menschen mit Träumen zu töten. Die Kunst, ein Herz zu zerbrechen. Wie man jemanden seelenlos macht. Von der Kunst, Blut in Gift zu verwandeln. Von der Kunst, den Menschlichen Geist zu martern. Wie man eine Seele im Traume einsperrt. Die Kunst, einem, der aus sich hinausgegangen ist, den Leib zu nehmen. Wie man jemanden brennen macht. Wie man ein Herz zu Stein macht. Die Kunst, einen Menschen in den Wahn zu treiben. Die Liebe vergiften. Fleisch zu Asche. Von der geheimen Kunst, im Schlafe ein Leben zu nehmen." Juro unterbricht sich, sieht Krabat lange und dunkel an. "Und das ist nur ein Teil davon."

Krabat hat sich die Kehle zugeschnürt. "Ich danke dir, Juro", flüstert er rau und will gerade aufstehen, als Juro ihm die Hand auf den Arm legt.

"Was den Koraktor angeht, Krabat, musst du wissen, dass er von Hand aufgeschrieben ist. Alles stammt aus der selben Feder. Alles, bis auf den letzten Abschnitt. Der wurde erst viel später hinzugefügt, von einer anderen Person." Dann steht er auf und geht hinaus auf den Hof, lässt Krabat in der Küche zurück. Juros letzte Worte waren wie ein Schlag in den Magen. Eine düstere Ahnung überkommt Krabat. Er wird wohl den Meister selbst fragen müssen, was es mit diesem hinzugefügten Kapitel auf sich hat.

tbc


	25. Flucht nach vorne

[A/N:] Eine weitere Begleitgeräusch-Empfehlung, diesmal "November" von Faun.

Flucht nach vorne

Dennoch, es vergehen Tage, bis Krabat das nächste Mal dem Meister unter die Augen tritt. Tage, in denen Krabat immer wieder den Traum vom Fallen träumt. Nie schlägt er auf, doch was es mit den Roten Flocken auf sich hat, findet er in der vierten Nacht heraus. Da träumt er den Traum rückwärts, wacht davon aus, dass ihm eine Gewehrkugel den Hals zerfetzt. Und jetzt ist ihm auch klar, was er da träumt. Obwohl es früh am Morgen ist, springt er von der Pritsche und begibt sich, so schnell er kann, zum Meister.

Er findet die Tür zur Meisterstube verschlossen vor, doch als er klopft, hört er von drinnen Schritte. Der Müller öffnet ihm. Sein Gesicht ist aschfahl, sein Haar zerwühlt, sein Blick unstet. Das Auge gerötet, tiefe Schatten liegen darunter. Es sieht ganz danach aus, als hätte er in den vergangenen Nächten ein ums andere Mal versucht, seinen Schmerz im Wein zu ersäufen. Er lässt Krabat ohne ein Wort zu sagen eintreten, geht selbst schwerfällig zum Bett zurück, setzt sich hinein. Für einige Augenblicke bleibt Krabat in der Tür stehen, überblickt den Raum und die wüste Unordnung darinnen, dann schließt er die Tür leise und geht zum Fenster hinüber, um es zu öffnen.

Die kalte Nachtluft strömt herein, vertreibt die stickige Schwüle und den Alkoholgeruch. Krabat fröstelt leicht, er trägt nur sein Hemd und Unterhosen. Trotzdem bleibt er am Fenster stehen, wartet, bis seine Finger und seine Nase prickeln. Dann schließt er es wieder und dreht sich zum Bett um. Der Meister lehnt am Kopfbrett, halb sitzend, halb liegend, und starrt an die Zimmerdecke.

Zögernd tritt Krabat näher. Er setzt sich auf die Bettkante, wie er es schon so oft getan hat. Blickt auf seine Hände hinunter. Er spürt den Blick des Meisters auf sich ruhen. Dieser Blick beißt ihn im Nacken.

"Warum bist du hier?", fragt der Müller kalt, mit einer Stimme, die so spröde klingt, so verbraucht und alt, dass Krabat sie fast nicht erkennt.

"Weil ich geträumt habe", sagt er fast flüsternd, "weil ich von Jirko geträumt habe."

Jetzt sieht er auf, blickt den Müller an und sieht sein Gesicht versteinern.

"Was?", fragt der barsch.

"Ich träumte, wie er fiel.", antwortet Krabat. Und nach kurzem Schweigen ergänzt er: "Wie ich fiel an seiner Statt. Und wie mir die Kugel den Hals zerriss."

Er hört den Müller schwer schlucken, das Rascheln der Decke verrät ihm, dass sich dessen Hände zu Fäusten geballt um den Stoff spannen.

"Geh! Lass mich allein!", zischt der Meister. Als Krabat sich nicht von der Stelle rührt, erhebt er die Stimme: "Raus hier! Verschwinde!" Der Versuch, zornig und drohend zu klingen, misslingt ihm gründlich. Stattdessen ist deutlich zu hören, wie viel Angst da mit Wut zu verbergen versucht wird.

Noch immer bewegt sich Krabat nicht. Da schnellt der Meister nach vorne. Packt Krabat mit brutaler Kraft an den Schultern und will ihn vom Bett stoßen. Doch Krabat fasst nur die Handgelenke seines Meisters und hält sie in eisernem Griff. Zwingt ihn zur Ruhe. Ruhig sieht er den Müller an. Er fühlt, wie die Spannung im Körper des anderen nachlässt.

"Nein.", sagt er fest. "Nein, ich gehe nicht. Ich werde dich nicht noch einmal davonlaufen lassen."

Zorn glimmt im Auge des Meisters, er reisst sich aus Krabats Griff los. "Du hast nicht über mich zu bestimmen, Bursche." Damit wendet er sich ab, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, um mit wütendem Blick aus dem Fenster zu starren.

Krabat wartet. Sie wissen beide, dass es diesmal kein Auskommen gibt. Er hat den Müller an die Wand gedrängt, es bleibt ihm nur die Flucht nach vorne. Es ist eine Frage der Zeit, bis der Meister nachgeben wird. So lange wird er warten.

Draußen dämmert langsam der Morgen herauf, das Zwielicht löst die Nacht ab. Um die Mühle lagern die Morgennebel wie verirrte Gespenster. Der Mond, eine schmale, blasse Sichel nur noch, hängt tief über den Baumwipfeln. Schon bald wird er vom zunehmend heller werdenden Blau des Himmels verschluckt.

Krabat wendet die Augen wieder dem Meister zu. Der sieht ihn nachdenklich an. Er scheint sich beruhigt zu haben, der Zorn ist aus seinem Blick verschwunden.

"Warum?", fragt er schließlich leise.

"Ich habe dir die Antwort bereits gegeben", erwidert Krabat. Und dann setzt er hinzu, während ein warmes Lächeln um seine Lippen spielt: "Deinetwegen, Müller."

Der Müller sieht wieder weg, zum Fenster hinaus, aber er kann nicht verbergen, wie sich Tränen in seinem Auge sammeln. Behutsam legt Krabat ihm die Hand auf die verschränkten Unterarme.

"Was du geträumt hast, Krabat", sagt der Müller, ohne ihm den Blick zuzuwenden, "das plagt meinen Schlaf schon seit Jahrzehnten. Kaum eine Nacht, in der ich ruhig schlafen konnte. Ausgenommen die Nächte, die du an meinem Krankenlager verbracht hast." Er sieht Krabat an. Bitterkeit zeichnet seine Züge, lässt seine Stimme beben als er weiterspricht. "Man sollte meinen, dass man sich nach so vielen Jahren daran gewöhnt..."

"Man kann sich an diese Dinge nicht gewöhnen. Nicht einmal in tausend Jahren. Man kann sie aber zulassen, sie annehmen und von ihnen lernen. Dann schmerzen sie weniger."

"Wie?"

"Ich weiß es nicht", sagt Krabat ehrlich. "Vielleicht, indem man sie teilt." Er ist im Begriff, seine Hand zurückzuziehen, doch sein Meister ergreift sie, hält sie fest mit beiden Händen.

"Ja, vielleicht", die Stimme des Müllers bricht endgültig, als eine einzelne Träne seine Wange hinunterkriecht. Krabat sagt nichts darauf, rückt nur ein Stück näher, um seinen Arm um die Schultern des älteren Mannes zu legen und ihn an sich zu ziehen. Der Meister wehrt sich nicht dagegen, lehnt sich in die Umarmung, lässt endlich die Nähe zu, die er sich jahrzehntelang verweigert hat.

tbc


	26. Am Ende des Weges

Am Ende des Weges

Nach der Reihe, einer nach dem anderen, treten die elf Müllerburschen in die Meisterstube. Ganz wie damals, als der Müller dem Pumphutt im Duell unterlag, werden sie von dem Bedürfnis, nach ihrem Meister zu sehen, geleitet. Sie treten ein in die Stube, die sie nur im flatterhaften Schein der Kerzen kennen, doch sie erkennen sie nicht wieder. Das Morgenlicht zieht breite, hellgoldene Bänder durch den Raum, bricht sich im Glanz der Zinnbecher auf dem Tisch, schimmert auf dem in Jahren abgenutzten Holz. Es malt ein ganz neues Bild in ihre Erinnerungen; ein versöhnliches Bild.

Auf dem Bett sehen sie Krabat sitzen, den Meister in eine liebevolle Umarmung gezogen, die Augen geschlossen. Stille umgibt die beiden Männer wie ein Schutzmantel.

Juro löst sich aus der Reihe der Burschen, tritt vor. Mit bedächtigem Schritt geht er zum Bett hinüber, ganz so, als würde er vor einen Altar treten. Er lässt sich auf der anderen Seite des Bettes nieder, zögernd, unsicher. Krabat sieht ihn an. In seinen Augen liegt ein Lächeln, eine Zustimmung.

"Meister?", fragt er leise.

Der Müller hebt den Kopf. Er sieht alt aus, erschöpft - und doch gleichzeitig erholt. Seine Stimme ist rau geworden, aber wärmer als Juro es in all den Jahren jemals erlebt hat: "Juro." Noch immer lehnt seine Stirne an Krabats Schulter, er löst sich nicht aus der Umarmung.

"Ich bitte dich... verzeih mir", sagt Juro leise.

Ein Kopfschütteln ist die Antwort. "Nein. Was du getan und gesagt hast, das war gut, wie es war. Auch wenn dein Beweggrund vielleicht falsch erscheinen mag - denn deine Worte waren einzig zum Zweck gewählt, mir Leid zuzufügen -, du hast mich dennoch von größerem Leid befreit. Merk dir das für deine Zukunft, denn diese Dinge musst du dir selbst vergeben."

Juro sieht ihn an aus fragenden Augen, er scheint nicht zu verstehen. "Wie meinst du das, Meister?"

Der Meister lacht leise auf. "Wenn du jemand anderen aus dem Eigennutz heraus quälst, dann schadest du dir damit nur selbst. Sieh mich an, ich bin dafür das beste Beispiel."

Einige Augenblicke lang blickt er Juro eindringlich an, taxiert ihn prüfend, dann nickt er. Ein warmes Lächeln spielt um seinen Mund, als er die Hand ausstreckt und Juros Linke ergreift.

"Du bist ein feiner Kerl, Juro. Behalt dir das. Von dir wird so mancher noch eine Menge lernen können. Dennoch liegt vor dir noch ein langer Weg, sofern du nach Weisheit strebst."

Damit schließt er das Auge wieder, ohne jedoch Juros Hände loszulassen. Er ist ein Bild vollkommener Ruhe. Es ist deutlich zu sehen, wie tief die Veränderung in ihm geht, wie sehr ihn der Schmerz all die Jahre blockiert hat und wie gut ihm die Befreiung vom alten Schorf nun tut.

Vor den Burschen sitzt nun nicht mehr der tyrannische Meister, der Leuteschinder und der finstere Hexenmeister, den alle Welt gefürchtet hat, nein, diese Masken sind gefallen. Darunter ist ein Mann zum Vorschein gekommen, der sich für Jahrzehnte in einem dunklen Verließ versteckt gehalten hat, versteckt vor dem Licht der Einsicht, blind dafür, dass der Schmerz, vor dem er zu fliehen trachtete, ja aus ihm selber kam. Ein Mann, der alle Hoffnung fahren gelassen hatte, der sich selbst verlor im Morast seiner Schuld, sich weigernd, Hilfe anzunehmen.

Ein Mann, der nun endlich zugelassen hat, dass man ihm die Tür hinaus zeigt; hinaus aus dem Kerker, zurück ins Leben, das er für sich selbst bereits aufgegeben hatte.

Nun erhellt das Lächeln auch Juros Gesicht. "Ich danke dir." Er fasst die Hand des Meisters fester. "Als ich gesagt habe, dass es ohne Reue keine Vergebung gäbe..." Er zögert.

"... da hast du selbst nicht begriffen, was du da gesagt hast, nicht wahr?", vollendet der Meister den Satz.

Juro nickt. "Aber jetzt denke ich, jetzt hab' ich es begriffen. Bereuen heißt, sich mit den eigenen Taten auseinanderzusetzen, sie zu verstehen und die Gründe dahinter. Erst dann macht die Vergebung einen Sinn. Das weiß ich jetzt. Und jetzt kann ich dir vergeben."

Der Meister stößt den Atem aus, befreit und doch zutiefst getroffen von Juros Worten. Ein leises Lachen entringt sich seiner Kehle, ehrlich und erleichtert, während ihm die Tränen die Wangen hinunterströmen. Er lacht aus ganzem Herzen, zerbricht die letzten Wälle, die ihm ihm so lange die Freiheit geraubt haben.

Endlich ist er frei vom Schatten, endlich kann er Krabats Umarmung erwidern. Lachend und weinend zugleich, eingehüllt vom Licht des noch jungen Tages, zieht er den Freund an sich, den er durch Jirkos Tod erst gefunden hat. Es sind nicht länger Meister und Schüler, die da auf dem Bett sitzen, es sind Freunde. Mehr noch, Brüder im Geiste sind sie. Und Krabat stimmt in das Lachen ein - nie in seinem ganzen Leben hat er ehrlicher gelacht. Ja, dieser Weg ist zu Ende gegangen. Er hat Blut gekostet und ihnen Qualen auferlegt, die er nicht in seinen Träumen hätte freiwillig ertragen wollen. Und doch hat der Schmerz sie wachsen lassen, alle beide. Jetzt liegen andere Pfade vor ihnen, die sie in verschiedene Richtungen führen werden, ohne sie jedoch zu trennen. Krabat sieht die Zukunft an und lacht, denn er ist bereit für das, was kommen mag.

tbc


	27. Abschied

Abschied

Der Meister löst sich etwas aus der Umarmung, blickt Krabat an. In seinem Blick steht eine tiefe Dankbarkeit. Er muss nichts sagen, da sie beide wissen, was Worte nicht ermessen könnten.

Als er den Blick von Krabat abwendet, um Juro anzusehen, entdeckt er, dass die Burschen näher gekommen sind. Sie stehen um das Bett versammelt, alle etwas verlegen und verwirrt, aber jedem Einzelnen ist die Freude über die Erlösung ihres Meisters anzumerken.

Der Meister sieht sie der Reihe nach an, ernst und aufmerksam. Dann sagt er mit ruhiger Stimme: "Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, dass ich die Geschichte um Jirko zu Ende erzähle. Das bin ich euch schuldig. Ihr sollt wissen, was mich zu dem gemacht hat, der ich bin."

Er lehnt sich zurück in die Kissen, Krabat fasst seine freie Hand. "Ich will gar nicht erst versuchen, wieder gut zu machen, was ihr durch mich erlitten habt. Aber vielleicht hilft euch das, was ich erzählen werde, meine Beweggründe zu verstehen." Einige der Burschen nicken, andere lassen sich am Fuß des Bettes oder auf den Fensterbänken nieder. Jirko, der noch lange nicht über den Berg ist, blass und abgemagert und mit Verbänden am ganzen Leib, setzt sich zu Juro auf die Bettkante.

Der Müller schenkt ihm ein kurzes Nicken, dann beginnt er leise, mit getragener Stimme, seine Geschichte zu erzählen:

"Im vergangenen Herbst habt ihr erfahren, wie es dazu kam, dass ich meinen Freund Jirko umgebracht habe. Ihr müsst wissen, dass wir wie Brüder zueinander standen, bevor unser Schicksal uns trennte und in feindliche Lager verschlug. Als ich damals, auf der Flucht aus dem Türkenlager, den Befehl erhielt, auf Jirko zu schießen, hätte ich mich wohl widersetzen können. Aber ich war jung und es verlangte mich nach Ruhm und Macht. Ich dachte, ein Opfer wie dieses wäre leicht zu bringen. Wie sehr ich mich doch irrte..."

Er wirft Krabat einen langen Blick zu, ehe er fortfährt: "Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie ich im eigenen Lager angekommen bin. Ich war wie betäubt. Erst Tage später kam ich zu mir, fand mich beim Feldarzt wieder, der mir sagte, ich hätte geschlafen wie tot. Ich ließ mich feiern als den Helden, den Retter des Kurfürsten, doch ich empfand nichts dabei. Keine Freude, keinen Stolz, nichts. Da war nur diese furchtbare Leere in mir, als wäre mir ein Teil meiner Selbst entrissen worden. Als der Krieg gewonnen war, schenkte man mir zum Dank für meine Mühen dieses Stück Land hier, die Mühle im Moor. Und dazu einen fürstlichen Lohn. Sie wollten mich los sein, die Schwarze Kunst war ihnen nicht geheuer. Ich war ihnen nicht geheuer.

Und so fügte ich mich und ging, doch noch immer quälte mich Jirkos Tod. Bevor ich also die Mühle bezog, machte ich mich auf die Suche nach ihm, nach seinem Grab oder irgendetwas, das auf seinen Verbleib hindeuten mochte. Ich sehnte mich danach, mich zu verabschieden von meinem alten Freund und Bruder.

Doch bevor ich einen Hinweis darauf finden konnte, erzählte mir jemand, dass es Mittel und Wege geben sollte, die Toten wieder lebendig zu machen. Wie ein Besessener forschte ich, ich versuchte ein ums andere Mal, Jirko dem Tod zu entreissen, doch immer scheiterte ich. Jahrelang reiste ich um die Welt, bis ich einen Weg fand, den Tod selbst heraufzubeschwören und ihn zu einem Handel zu überreden, dem er sich nicht verweigern konnte. Ich war zu jedem Opfer bereit, erbot mich, mein Leben für Jirkos zu geben."

Für einen Moment sieht er nach unten auf die Falten seines Deckbetts. "Wenn ich in meinem Leben je eine Niederlage erlitten habe, dann war es diese. Ich schoss mir ins Auge, und der Gevatter kam, um mich zu holen. Als ich ihm meinen Handel unterbreitete, verlachte er mich und hieß mich einen Narren. Niemand, den er geholt hätte, käme je zurück. Nun wäre ich an der Reihe. Doch ich wollte nicht sterben. Ich war so verzweifelt, dass ich ihm schwor, ihm zu Diensten zu sein, ihm jedes Jahr an meiner Statt ein Leben als Opfer darzubringen. Er ging darauf ein, doch nur zu seinen Bedingungen."

Nun sieht er auf, blickt traurig auf die Burschen. Für einen Moment versagt ihm die Stimme.

"Ihr seht, ich habe mich zum Sklaven gemacht in meinem blinden Wahn. Anstatt um meinen verlorenen Freund zu trauern und hernach meinen eigenen Weg zu gehen, habe ich alles verloren. Meine Freiheit, meine Menschlichkeit, meine Hoffnung. Mein Leben lag in der Hand eines anderen, der Preis dafür war ungeheuer hoch geworden. Und erst nach dem ersten Jahr dämmerte mir langsam, was ich getan hatte. Ich dachte, ich könnte dem Schmerz entfliehen, indem ich ihn verdrängte und so tat, als könne ich ihn nicht empfinden, doch mit jedem Jahr das dahinzog, mit jedem Leben, das unter meinen Händen schwand, sank ich tiefer in die Hölle meiner Einsamkeit und meines Kummers hinab. Ich verweigerte jede Hilfe, jede Freundlichkeit, denn das hätte mir doch nur neue Qual bereitet. Meinen Zorn auf mich selbst, den Hass meinen Taten gegenüber, ich ließ sie an euch aus. Im Gegenzug lerntet ihr, mich zu verabscheuen."

Er setzt aus, senkt den Blick wieder. "Ich erwarte keine Vergebung von euch."

Hanzo ist es, der nach vorne tritt und sich räuspert. "Meister, ich wage, für alle von uns zu sprechen."

Der Meister antwortet ihm mit einem Nicken. Krabat fühlt dessen Hand in seiner zittern und fasst sie etwas fester. Das Gesicht des Meisters bleibt ruhig, doch im Blick seines Auges spiegelt sich seine innere Anspannung.

"Du hast Abscheuliches getan und dich zutiefst versündigt, doch ist es nicht an uns darüber zu richten. Ich für meinen Teil glaube, dass du die Strafe für deine Taten bereits im Leben erhalten hast, daher bin ich bereit, dir die Grausamkeit uns gegenüber zu verzeihen." Er sieht sich kurz um. "Das aber mag jeder hier für sich entscheiden. Trotzdem warst du uns kein schlechter Lehrherr. Du hast uns alle aus größter Not befreit und uns ein Heim und Arbeit gegeben. Dafür sind wir dir dankbar. Wir hatten es hier nicht gut, aber doch besser als so mancher andere."

Nun meldet sich auch Andrusch zu Wort. Er ist ernst, ernster als die meisten ihn je erlebt haben. "Meister, ich habe immer geglaubt und gehofft, dass du nicht der Mann bist, den du uns gezeigt hast. Nur hatte ich nie soviel Mut wie unser Freund Krabat. Deswegen bin ich froh, dich vom Schmerz befreit zu sehen. Aber ich denke, dass deine Zeit gekommen ist. Lass uns gehen, Meister, du brauchst uns nicht mehr."

"Ja, da magst du recht haben", murmelt der Müller leise. Es ist deutlich zu spüren, wie schwer ihm die Entscheidung fällt. "Ja, geht hin. Ihr seid frei." Er holt tief Atem. "Doch bevor ihr geht, lasst euch von Juro in die Schwarze Kammer führen und teilt euch das Gold, das ich dort aufbewahrt habe. Juro weiß, wo es zu finden ist."

"Ist dieses Gold...?", Jirko wagt es nicht, die Frage zu vervollständigen.

"Das ist es", erwidert der Meister. "Das ist mein Lohn für Jirkos Tod. Ich habe nicht eine Münze davon ausgegeben. Es ist jetzt euer, ich brauche es nicht mehr. Und jetzt geht und findet euer Glück."

Obwohl einige der Burschen die Meisterstube unter knappem Nicken verlassen, bleiben etliche zurück, um sich vom Meister zu verabschieden. Der kleine Jirko ist der Letzte, der die Mühle verlässt. Er hat viele Fragen gestellt, hat geweint, als er die Antworten darauf erhalten hat und ist schließlich mit schwerem Herzen von dannen gezogen, um in Schwarzkollm auf Juro zu warten, der nachkommen will. Es wird Abend, bis Krabat und Juro allein mit dem Meister sind.

tbc


	28. Zaubererbruder

Zaubererbruder

Die Mühle liegt still im Abendrot. Die erste Neumondnacht nach Ostern bricht an. In der Meisterstube sitzen Krabat und Juro am Bett ihres Meisters. Sie sprechen nicht, sondern halten sich an den Händen und nehmen einen stillen Abschied voneinander. Die letzten Stunden haben sie im Gespräch miteinander verbracht. Juro und Krabat haben schließlich erfahren, wer das letzte Kapitel im Koraktor verfasst hat: Der Müller selbst. Es sind Sprüche, die damals von Jirko zusammengetragen worden waren, aus reiner Neugier. Der Müller hat sie bewahrt, als Andenken an seinen Freund zunächst, doch bald ist ihre Anwendung für ihn zur Notwendigkeit geworden. Eine Notwendigkeit, die ihm letztendlich mehr Schaden als Nutzen eingetragen hat.

Der Meister hat Krabat die Mühle vermacht, mitsamt dem Koraktor und dem Land, auf dem sie steht. Juro hat ein Erbe ausgeschlagen, er will zurück in die Heimat gehen und sehen, was von seiner Familie noch übrig ist. Alles weitere wird sich zeigen.

Sie warten darauf, dass sich die Nacht endgültig über den Koselbruch legt und das Fuhrwerk des Gevatters zum letzten Mal auf den Mühlenhof fährt. Krabat spürt, wie der Meister mit jeder Minute, die vorüberstreicht, unruhiger wird. Er legt ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter, ein Lächeln wärmt seine Züge.

"Komm, Freund", sagt er leise und sanft. "Lass uns hinausgehen und auf die Nacht warten."

Der Müller sieht ihn nur mit seinem undeutbaren Blick an, nickt aber nur stumm und steht auf, um sich anzuziehen.

Er tut es mit Bedacht, lässt sich von Krabat beim Anlegen der Kleidungsstücke helfen. Als er die Knöpfe des Rockes schließt, hält er plötzlich inne und blickt für einen Moment sinnend in die Ferne. Als er schließlich spricht, ist seine Stimme ganz weich und wehmütig.

"Dieses Leben wäre vergeudet gewesen, hätte ich es nicht genauso gelebt, wie ich es getan habe. Es ist gut, wie es ist."

"Ja, das ist es. Das ist es in der Tat", antwortet Krabat. "Und jetzt komm, lass die Nacht nicht auf dich warten." Er lacht und hält dem Meister die Hand hin. Der ergreift sie lächelnd und gemeinsam, Hand in Hand, treten sie hinaus auf den Hausflur, wo Juro auf sie wartet.

"Meister", hebt er an. "Meister, hier trennen sich unsere Wege. Ich werde dich jetzt verlassen."

"Ist gut, Juro. Ich danke dir von Herzen für alles, was du für mich getan hast. Nimm den Segen eines alten Mannes und mach daraus das Beste, zu dem du fähig bist. Mehr als meinen Glauben an deine Fähigkeiten vermag ich dir nicht auf den Weg zu geben."

"Danke, Meister. Das weiß ich zu schätzen." Und nun macht er einen Schritt nach vorne, fasst den Kopf des Müllers mit den Händen und küsst ihn auf die Stirn. "Komm gut nach Hause."

Mit einem letzten, schalkhaften Blitzen in den Augen wendet er sich um und geht davon. Der Müller sieht ihm noch nach, als er schon lange unter dem Türsturz verschwunden ist. Krabat weiß, ohne ihn anzusehen, dass Juro ihn tief genug berührt hat, um ihm von Neuem die Tränen in die Augen zu treiben. Ja, wenn es auf dieser Teufelsmühle je auch nur einen Menschen gegeben haben sollte, der den Mann hinter der Maske des Schwarzen Müllers wirklich gemocht und verstanden hat, dann muss es Juro gewesen sein.

Krabat drückt die Hand des Müllers noch einmal, dann geht er hinaus auf den Mühlenhof. Er will dem Meister Zeit geben, sich von seinem Heim zu verabschieden. Auf dem Hof umfängt ihn das kühle Dämmerlicht eines Frühlingsabends. Die Luft ist würzig und lau, friedlich liegt das Land da, während am allmählich dunkler werdenden Firmament die Sterne erscheinen. Von fern ist das Plätschern des Baches zu hören. Lange wird es nicht mehr dauern.

Hinter ihm ertönen die Schritte des Müllers auf dem Kies. Er bleibt neben Krabat stehen. Wortlos, reglos nebeneinander auf dem Hofe stehend sehen sie zu, wie sich der schwarze Schleier der Nacht tiefer über den Koselbruch senkt. Schließlich ist es nur noch das bleiche Licht der Sterne, das den Mühlenhof erhellt. Es wird kalt, doch sie frieren nicht. Die Kälte kann ihnen in dieser Nacht nichts anhaben.

"Wo auch immer ich jetzt hingehen mag", sagt der Meister leise in die Stille hinein. "Wenn du mich brauchst, bin ich hier."

Krabat nickt nur. "Ich werde dessen gedenken."

Der Meister fasst Krabats Hand und ohne ihn anzusehen sagt er: "Du hast das Zeug zu einem wahrhaft weisen Mann. Was du hier gelernt und getan hast, hat das bewiesen. Aber deine Reise zur wirklichen Weisheit hat gerade erst begonnen. So wie du mir geholfen hast, kannst du auch noch vielen weiteren helfen, sprichwörtlich über ihren Schatten zu springen."

Er dreht sich zu Krabat um und sieht ihn ernst an. "Krabat, ich danke dir. Deine Liebe war mir ein Leuchtfeuer in der Finsternis. Du hast mir aus dem Leid herausgeholfen und mir eine Freude gezeigt, die größer ist als diese Welt. Ich wünsche dir, dass die Quellen deiner Kraft nie versiegen mögen."

Er umarmt seinen Meisterschüler noch einmal. Im selben Moment rollt unter donnerndem Hufschlag und Peitschenknallen der Karren des Gevatters auf den Hof. Er ist leer, doch ansonsten ist alles wie in allen anderen Neumondnächten zuvor auch. Das Gefährt kommt neben ihnen zum Stehen.

Die beiden Männer lösen ihre Umarmung. Ein letztes Mal noch sieht der Meister Krabat an. Ein neues, frisches Feuer glüht in seinen Augen auf. Dann springt er neben dem Gevatter auf den Kutschbock.

"Endlich", raunt der Tod mit einer Stimme wie glühende Kohlen und klirrender Frost. "Endlich kommst du."

Bevor der Wagen anfährt, dreht sich der Meister noch einmal zu Krabat um. Er lächelt, als er sagt: "Leb wohl, Zaubererbruder."

Ende

_So reitet der Gevatter_

_Am Ende auch zu mir,_

_Geht, öffnet ihm die Gatter_

_Und öffnet ihm die Tür!_

_Ich bin von Herzen müde._

_Das Ende ist erreicht._

_Der Schnitter, wie im Liede,_

_Macht alle, alle gleich._

_So will ich von dem Bösen_

_Und Schlechten, das mich trieb._

_Mich in der Hoffnung lösen,_

_Dass man mir noch vergibt._

_Drum werft den Höllenzwang nun_

_In einen See so tief!_

_Ich will den letzten Gang tun,_

_Zu dem der Schnitter rief._


End file.
